Otra versión de los hechos
by No soy Carol
Summary: A veces conocemos personas con las que nos volvemos tan cercanos que pueden ser nuestros mejores amigos en todo el mundo de la noche a la mañana. Algunas veces quizás algo mas... Caesar x Joseph Apesto dando títulos y apesto aún más con mis resúmenes... (puede contener Mpreg,)
1. Chapter 1

El romance se siente en el aire, los coloridos reflejos de las casas en la superficie del canal donde pasea meciéndose con suavidad una góndola… las aguas entre el jade y el turquesa desdibujan su rostro mientras espera pesadamente a que su compañero de entrenamiento aparezca con el encargo por el que los envió su fría y estricta maestra, bostezando perezosamente jaloneo un poco la máscara, quería sentir la suave briza que le arrullaba y refrescarse del agobiante calor del medio día ¡estaba perdiéndose una de las más conocidas zonas turísticas de Venecia! Todo por culpa que ese rubio debía estar perdiendo el tiempo como siempre haciéndoselas de casanova

Maledetto Zeppeli – renegó Joseph aun tirando de las correas de la mascara

Sintió crujir a embarcación a sus espaldas, alertado por el temblor de la góndola volvió la vista donde ese odioso y engreído rubio estaba acomodado a sus espaldas mirándole con su desdén habitual, tomando el larguísimo remo Caesar da marcha a su regreso al próximo _Porto_ , un trayecto bastante corto para trasbordar en barco hasta Air Supplena. El trayecto se estaba haciendo eterno entre la estrecha y poco transitada ruta como si de callejuelas se tratase con las casitas algo desgastadas con ventanales dando al canal

Tu italiano ha mejorado – dijo finalmente el rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos

Grazie – agradeció Jojo en un tono bastante pedante

Caesar bufo dándole aún más la espalda ignorando el forcejeo insistente del británico por quitarse la máscara, puede que Joseph fuese orgulloso, pero sabía cuándo agachar la cabeza y pedir ayuda… y este era el momento para ello, si Caesar había sido alumno de la arpía de Lisa Lisa de seguro sabría cómo zafarse este artilugio del demonio que estaba comenzando a estrangularlo de nuevo. Haciendo de tripas corazón puso todo su empeño en la interpretación de un perrito herido con ojos vidriosos y un tono dulce y musical comenzó a llamarle aun a sabiendas que le faltaba muchísimo para obtener todo su respeto y mucho más para que le ayudara

Caaaaeeeeesar ~ Caaaaaeeeeessssaaaaarrr ~

¿ahora que sucede Joestar? – gruño con desgano

Señalando la máscara y batiendo las pestañas arremedando burdamente las sobreactuadas damiselas en apuros atadas en una carrilera soltó un:

¿me ayudas? Si ~

Fue en un tono tan cómico que ni Caesar pudo aguantar la risa, esa voz delgada y esos gestos tan ridículos en un hombre tan robusto y grande era más que hilarante

Mamma mia – respondió soltando suaves y disimuladas risas

¡You, Damn Bastard! – gruño tomándolo del brazo haciéndolo perder el equilibro

¡lascia andaré! Se volcará si no te quedas quieto – espeto tironeando

Joseph estaba tirando de la ropa del rubio jaloneándolo con tal de que le ayudara, negaba con la cabeza estaba más que encaprichado en quitarse esa condenada mascara de una buena vez por todas, ya sabía nadar con esa cosa puesta así que no sintió miedo

va bene – acepto tambaleándose – ven te quito eso

agachándose al nivel de la nuca del grandulón noto lo imposible helándose en el acto llevándose ambas manos a la boca como si acabara de presencial el fin del mundo

perdóname, pero no puedo

Joseph había agachado la cabeza como en una reverencia de agradecimiento mirando el suelo de la embarcación y el curioso paquete que custodiaban ignorando lo que Caesar estuviese haciendo

ella cambio las correas – explico con una voz rota y triste

¡¿Cómo?! – chillo desesperado aferrándose nuevamente a Caesar – ¡anoche estaban bien!

Debió ser en la noche… - insistió consternado

Solo Suzi Q entra a ese cuarto…

Caesar exhalo aburrido al darse cuenta de lo despistado que podría llegar a ser su compañero de entrenamiento, dándole un coscorrón justo en la nuca que casi lo deja noqueado

Es hora de seguir, ya miraremos luego en la isla…

volvió a remar rumbo a su destino ignorando a Joseph como si nada

¡eres un maldito! ¡estás de su lado!

Joseph estaba armando un berrinche monumental pataleando como un niño mimado, incluso ignorando las extrañadas miradas de los turistas y locales que pasaban por el lugar… tomo al italiano de la camisa arrojándolo al agua sin dudarlo ni un instante para luego cruzarse de brazos, estaba tan herido que solo quería gritar hasta joderse la garganta, llevaban 15 días allí y era como si todos conspirasen contra el dejándolo humillado y miserable. Básicamente estaba armando la rabieta de su vida.

De entre las aguas del canal una mano cubierta de chispeante electricidad salió como una zarpa directo al barco tirándolo con tal violencia que finalmente lo volcó arrastrando con todo lo que guardaba en su interior, Joseph quedo entre la góndola viendo flotar como el paquete que llevaban con tanto recelo se hundía entre las aguas

¡esa zorra nos va a matar si se entera que se mojó su encargo! – grito entre el eco

Era verdad ella no le dijo mucho a Caesar, pero era un vestido hecho en Burano con el más fino encaje tejido a mano, ahora si estaban en verdaderos problemas, Caesar tomo el paquete desesperadamente contra su pecho para no perderlo

¡Mamma mia! ¿no podías esperar ni cinco minutos! – le recrimino Caesar colérico

Joseph aun cubierto por la sombra bajo la góndola sintió las ondas que se formaban en el agua arremolinarse a su alrededor, si sus escasos conocimientos en el arte del Hamon eran correctos, esta pelea solo acabaría de comenzar

+++o+++

Una alegre criada barre la entrada de un enorme palacio, tarareaba tranquilamente viendo como el atardecer comenzaba a tornar de destellos naranja al mar, de repente vio una embarcación aproximarse hasta el puerto de la isla de su jefa…

¡esto es el colmo! – espetaba Lisa Lisa sujetando el arruinado vestido

Habían llegado para enfrentar su destino, era curioso como Caesar no agachaba la cabeza o se estremecía ante los imponentes gritos y reproches de su maestra, estaba arrodillado en postura seiza con las manos en su regazo cerradas en puños, la miraba fijamente lleno de respeto y muchísima decepción. Le había fallado

¿y tú que tienes que decir? – inquirió la mujer mirando con desprecio a Joseph

El castaño era la otra cara de la moneda él estaba encorvado con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, estaba más que azorado viendo el suelo de mármol pulido, no se arrodillaría ante nadie y mucho menos para recibir un sermón de esa mujer, ya estaba cansado de estar sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas tratando de disimuladamente espiar las expresiones de su amigo que prácticamente estaba petrificado

Ya le dije que pagare ese mugroso vestido – renegó bajo la mascara

¡no es el dinero! ¡es como no son capaces de seguir instrucciones! – grito a todo pulmón

Tonterías – renegó meneando la cabeza buscando torearla aún mas

Logro salirse con la suya el impávido rostro de la mujer se encendió en un carmesí aún más brillante que el de su lápiz labial y frunciendo el ceño le lanzo la mirada más toxica y venenosa que vería en su vida, sintiéndose casi que atacado por la mismísima medusa

¿Cómo piensas salvar tu pescuezo? ¡solo arrastras a los demás contigo a la miseria! – estaba más que colérica a estas alturas y finalmente estallo - ¡nos condenaras a todos!

¡tampoco es para tanto! – se defendió incorporándose y alzando su puño - ¡es un vestido!

¡no es el vestido en sí! Es lo que representa – explico finalmente volviendo a sus cabales

¿lo que representa? – haciendo un gesto divertido se aproximó a la mujer

Ella solo le miro enarcando una ceja volviendo a su lejana frialdad habitual, parpadeo un poco antes de volver la vista al rubio que seguía arrodillado mirándola fijamente sin siquiera parpadear o cambiar su gesto, él estaba tomándoselo muy en serio y eso la enorgullecía

Caesar, temo que esta necedad sea contagiosa

Maestra… yo… - hablo finalmente con una voz ronca y neutral

Nada de disculpas. No puedes estar respondiendo por este armatoste toda tu vida – explicaba señalando con asco a Joseph – eres un buen hombre Caesar. Nunca pierdas eso.

El rubio asintió cerrando los ojos con decepción, agacho finalmente la cabeza haciendo que la cinta tan particular que siempre adornaba su cabeza callera a sus costados dándole aún más dramatismo a la escena, cualquiera diría que veía una película de samuráis

Recibo mi castigo – declamo casi en un murmullo

Loggins te entrenara hasta que seas capaz de derrotarlo a él y a Messina en combate

Si señora – respondió sin levantar el rostro

Y tu amiguito americano entrenara conmigo personalmente

Joseph no entendía nada más que el hecho de que Caesar aun trataba de abogar por el aun siendo más que culpable de arruinar ese estúpido vestido, siguiéndoles con la mirada tratando de esperar un momento para intervenir y demostrarle al rubio que el podía defenderse solo

¡maestra! – el italiano estaba espantado ante la idea, pocos o nadie vivía para contarlo

¡¿que he dicho sobre protegerlo?! ¡te has vuelto blando! ¿Qué paso con el jovencito que recogí de las calles? ¡¿eh?!– le reprocho por enésima vez esa tarde - ¡a tu cuarto ahora!

Si maestra – derrotado se incorporó cabizbajo para salir del salón

Espera – ordeno la mujer volviendo a colocarse sus lentes oscuros – usaras una máscara también, la diseñe para maestros del Hamon pero creo que tú la necesitaras mas

Si señora – asintió con una leve sonrisa ladeada

Suzi Q siguió las ordenes colocándole la máscara especial al rubio que tuvo que agacharse a la altura de la adorable joven con flores en el cabello

Grazze - susurro con dulzura a la triste chica que le miraba preocupada

Salió con paso firme del lugar sin mirar atrás eso si con la cabeza muy en alto como el orgulloso hombre que era, Joseph estaba paralizado ante la reacción tan estoica del rubio que podía cabrearse por cualquier cosa, pero ante Lisa Lisa era más blando que la arcilla y eso le enfermaba

Cobarde – renegó viéndole alejarse por los pasillos

Recibió respuesta con una mirada a lo lejos, no una enojada una llena de preocupación lo cual lo hizo encorvarse de miedo mirando de reojo a la mujer que estaba recogiendo su lustroso cabello castaño oscuro con una coleta y dándole órdenes a sus lacayos del mal, trago escandalosamente viendo como el aura a su alrededor se tornaba oscura como la noche misma y la luz parpadeaba como si la mala energía fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer fallar la electricidad

Joseph Joestar – anuncio finalmente viéndole través de sus lentes

¿si? – respondió escondiéndose cómicamente tras Suzi Q

Es hora de que enfrentes tu destino – ordeno señalando la salida que daba al patio de entrenamiento como si ordenase una ejecución publica

¿Qué? ¿ahora? – pataleo y manoteo con esos aspavientos tan suyos

Ahora y créeme cuanto te lo digo, ni tus jueguitos ni tu "adorado" Caesarino te ayudaran esta vez – explico en un tono muy calmo y delicado contrastando con sus palabras

+++o+++

Habían pasado varios días. El dolor en cada fibra de su ser era tal que no pudo contarlos, los días pasaban y las noches también en un ritmo lento y tortuoso para Joseph Joestar, el muchacho veía con suplica al cielo tendido en la arena de la playa, sus azulados ojos recordaban un lago de pura desesperación

No más – suplico a los cielos jadeante

La máscara solo se le removía veinte minutos al día que básicamente era la única comida que se le estaba proporcionando de castigo por un par de travesuras que había cometido durante su aún más estricto entrenamiento, ya no recordaba lo que era sentir su mejilla o abrir la boca para bostezar, las correas le estaban entumiendo la cara por como las había apretado su maestra, se sentía solo y miserable tratando de recuperar el aliento después de nadar por horas desde Venecia hasta la isla sin ayuda de nadie o de nada, famélico y adormilado solo recordó una cosa que parecía haber olvidado entre todo el ajetreo de los últimos días. Caesar ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Lo vio marcharse, pero desde entonces no sabía nada de él, se lo había tragado la tierra y ni Suzi Q tenia pista de él, de por sí que también le habían prohibido hablar con la chica "la distraes de sus deberes" le regaño su maestra antes de básicamente aislarlo por completo

Jojo – susurro la voz de un hombre

Volviendo la vista a un lado lo vio acercándose mirando para todos lados temeroso de ser pillado, estaba con su rostro libre y mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio

¿también te están matando de hambre? – pregunto con picardía aun tirado en el suelo

Mamma mia – respingo el rubio al verle - ¿estás bien?

De maravilla – bromeo - ¿Cómo le va a Miss Italia? ¿lista para el certamen de este año?

¡hasta se te hecho a perder aún más el cerebro! – bromeo fingiendo estar escandalizado

Ja, ja, ja solo a mí me salen bien los chistes – bufo cruzándose de brazos como un niño

Sintió como la arena crujió volviéndose para ver que Caesar se había sentado a su lado, era bueno verlo de nuevo así fuera de manera clandestina y por un instante, no sabía por qué, pero era bueno verlo "es mi único amigo ahora" no tenía nada ni nadie a quien más aferrarse en estos momentos, no era muy de fe y el recuerdo constante de los anillos que le hacían doler el pecho y le cerraban la tráquea eras más que suficiente para rememorar el por qué estaba allí

Te extraño muchísimo Caesarino ~

Mi manchi anche tu, amico mio – respondió mirándole con tristeza

¿Qué te pasa? ¿tanto extrañas mis chistes? – bromeo batiendo las pestañas

Una vez te acostumbras a tus estupideces hasta se les puede coger cariño – explico encogiéndose de hombros con la mirada fija en el mar – Suzi te extraña mucho

Yo la extraño también – asintió jugueteando con la cinta que llevaba Caesar en su cabeza

La efímera paz desapareció cuando se escuchaba a Loggins llamando al rubio, este apenas se fue dándole un dulce a su amigo que lo escondió como pudo en un bolsillo y guiñándole el ojo con cierta complicidad se despidió

Buona fortuna – dijo el rubio ya a los lejos despidiéndose con la mano

Possa Dio ascoltarlo – renegó entre dientes, debía admitirlo su italiano estaba mejorando

Esa tarde llego arrastrando los pies ante Lisa Lisa que estaba ocupada pintándose las uñas mientras Suzi Q apenas lo vio empapado y cubierto de arena y algas pego un chillido de rabia por su piso recién trapeado y pulido, el castaño vio a la mujer con una rabia ciega que le hacía doler aún más el estomago

Volví – anuncio cansado

Llegaste tarde, Loggins me dijo que estaban pegándole tu estupidez a mi alumno estrella

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella decía solo cosas buenas de Caesar, pero lo hacía tan miserable como a un perro callejero ¿Cuál era su problema?

Si tanto lo quieres ¿Por qué lo tratas así? – reclamo sin medir sus palabras ni su tono

¿y tú quien te crees? – pregunto ella alzando las cejas con superioridad en su gesto

Su amigo – le entro una duda ¿de verdad eran amigos?

Él no tiene amigos – aclaro con un gesto vago – es no tiene nada ni a nadie, por eso es que es tan buen guerrero… no tiene nada que perder

¡eres un monstruo sin corazón! ¡él te ve como su madre! – manoteaba horrorizado

Y yo lo veo como el hijo que nunca crie

Espera ¿Qué? – Joseph pensó que esta conversación estaba perdiendo todo sentido

Nada, ahora largo de mi vista y limpia el piso – ordeno soplando sus uñas

Furibundo se fue azotando la puerta rumbo a buscar a Caesar pasándose cualquier orden por el forro de los cojones, no podía dejar a un hombre tan gentil y amable ser aplastado por la indiferencia de esa zorra interesada que solo los tenía como peones de su guerra milenaria

¡Caesar! – grito sin importarle que la máscara lo ahogara

Nadie respondió, lo tenían entrenando aun fuera de la mansión sin importar que ya eran las diez de la noche, camino hasta la playa buscándolo en la dirección en la que se había marchado

¡Caesarino! – insistió toda la noche hasta quedarse ronco

Milagrosa o desafortunadamente con las primeras luces del alba volvió a ver al empapado italiano caminando sin alientos arrastrando una piedra encadenada a su cuello, Joseph se restregó los ojos "¿estaré soñando?" ese entrenamiento que semejaba más una tortura tenía una pinta mucho más extravagante de lo que el recordaba, él le vio con sus afilados ojos verdes y esbozando un gesto de rabia camino como pudo rumbo a él con toda la intención de atacar, Joseph estaba más que dispuesto a recibir el golpe con tal de aclarar las cosas con el que ya consideraba su mejor amigo

Caesa…. – recibió un puñetazo que le rompió la boca aun entre la mascara

El quedo sentado en la playa del golpe podría ser más alta y robusto peor seguía siendo un novato contra el imparable guerrero italiano

¡me arrojaron al mar atado a esta cosa mientras dormía! – espeto señalándolo

¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso? – grito cabreado

Ni idea, pero seguro es tu culpa – afirmo convencido – siempre que pasa algo terrible estas tu allí plantado con esa carita de "yo no fui" – le acusaba a una velocidad inentendible señalándole con furia- tu sei la ragione della mia sfortuna

¡deja de culpar a otros por tu torpeza!

Tu familia es una desgracia que condeno a todos los zeppeli a la perdición

¡Todo es culpa de TU familia! Ellos desataron la maldición de la mascara

Y estaban lidiando con eso, pero ¡no! Tenían que meterse los Joestar donde no los llaman y va ese tal Jonathan y hace que maten al único capaz de acabar con Dio

Mi abuelo pudo acabar con Dio – gruño ya presintiendo que insultarían a su abuela

Y dejo a esa pobre mujer viuda y con dos niños a su suerte – concluyo con frialdad

¿acaso no es lo mismo que hizo tu abuelo? ¿uh?

Caesar estaba colérico y con su orgullo herido, nadie hablaba mal de su abuelo más que el

Tenía verdaderos motivos

El dejo esa mascara por ahí – acuso tomándole del brazo

¿Qué loco compra una cosa tan fea para su sala?

Mi bisabuela murió para proteger a su hijo recién nacido – dijo dolorosamente ofendido

Una tonta – afirmo negando con disgusto en su semblante – todos en esa familia lo son

¡¿acaso estas diciendo lo que estás diciendo?! – inquirió chirriando los dientes

Caesar se quitó de un tirón y antes de siquiera decir algo solo se alejó un poco

¿A dónde vas maldito cobarde?

El único cobarde aquí eres tu – dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse

Joseph le detuvo aferrándose a su mano tirándolo nuevamente contra él, era más alto y aun así seguía sintiéndose pequeño ante la punzante mirada de esos ojos verdes, debía reconocérselo el sí sabía cómo intimidar a alguien incluso sin necesidad de engaños o estratagemas

A mí me dices las cosas de frente – ordeno

Eres un cabeza de chorlito que se cree la gran cosa – siseo guardando la "calma"

Joseph estaba embobado con los gestos del rubio era tan imparable como un huracán eso le fascinaba, olvido porque lo buscaba a final de cuentas solo era una de sus rabietas para fastidiar a Lisa Lisa y su odiosa mirada plagada de indiferencia

¿y?

Y – repitió confundido

¿y? ¿no tienes más que decir? – pregunto el castaño moviendo las cejas con picardía

No… - se estaba sonrojando ¿Quién le hace semejantes preguntas?

Awwww – le libero para llevarse las manos al pecho en un gesto de ternura – por fin te callaste… esto es casi un milagro viniendo de ti Caesarino

Caesar volvió a ponerse a la defensiva enojándose con una facilidad absurda

¡Mira maldito niño americano! Más respeto con tus superiores

¿Por qué? – inquirió encogiéndose de hombros- además soy Ingles no americano

¿en serio no te enseñaron ni lo básico en casa?

Eres un tonto igual que yo ¿Por qué eres mi superior?

Quitándose la máscara después de andar trasteando con las correas toda la noche espero justo ese momento para fardar frente al rubio, preparando su retirada triunfal

Diría que puedo ser mejor que tú a estas alturas – anuncio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla del shockeado hombre frente a el – Good luck Baby

Con eso Joseph se marchó quedando como todo un campeón

+++o+++

Sabes a veces quisiera ser un piloto de hidroplano y huir de acá – comento en un suspiro

Joseph y Caesar llevaban buscándose a escondidas cada noche durante todos estos días de entrenamiento, Lisa Lisa estaba ocupada con todo el asunto de la piedra de Aja y el entrenamiento que ignoraba por completo a Joseph apenas terminaban con la rutina del día, el castaño podía llegar a ser muy escurridizo colándose aún bajo las narices de Loggins y Messina con tal de ir a charlar un rato con Caesar que vivía cada día más y más deprimido

¿de qué sirve huir? – pregunto el rubio adormilado

Caesar estaba recostado en un balcón de la mansión mientras el castaño andaba tirado sobre una silla comiendo todos los postres que le guardaba el italiano a escondidas con complicidad de Suzi Q que básicamente se había convertido en una especie de celestina para esos dos pudiesen hablar

Apúrense que la señora viene pronto para acá – dijo de la nada la rubia

Ella parecía ser la única que veía entre todo ese montón de ciegos, ella veía ese aire protector de Caesar para con Joseph mientras que el "americano" (como medio mundo le llamaba) no paraba de buscar como fuera la cercanía del rubio, era obvio o por lo menos para ella lo era… no importaba si ellos nunca lo admitían, pero de su apresurada amistad había surgido un sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

Si – asintieron los dos hombres despidiéndose con un gesto

Joseph de un brinco ya estaba de pie saliendo de la habitación junto a la criada que no paraba de mirarle con una sagacidad enigmática, caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta donde él estaba destinado a dormir, eran una especie de calabozos húmedos y viejos que daban muchísimo frio incluso a medio día, el grandulón le dio un beso a la chica en la mejilla con cierta galantería que Caesar le había contagiado cuando aún podían ir a Venecia

Buonanotte Suzi

Buonanotte Jojo

Volvió a su "celda" donde se arrojó en la vieja y raída cama que daba justo bajo una ventana donde podía contemplar el amanecer, estaba con el tiempo contado y eso era lo que quizás más le había gustado de Italia, sus amaneceres cerrando los ojos se hundió en el sueño que le arrastro a la oscuridad "mañana me pongo la máscara" pensó fugazmente antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Buenos días – espeto su maestra desde la entrada

¡Ahhhh! – grito asustado al sentir como lo botaban de la cama

Miro como la mujer estaba efectivamente encadenándolo a la maldita roca que había visto puesta a Caesar días atrás

¿Qué sucede?

Veo que vives muy bien aquí sin mascara – murmuro con calma

Sintió la cadena atada a su pierna y viendo aterrorizado como Loggins y Messina entraban para capturarlo y arrastrarle al océano

¡eres una maldita enferma! – le gritaba a la mujer que se quedó viéndole como si nada

Lo llevaron a rastras hasta el puerto donde lo tiraron al inclemente mar de la mañana donde apenas si vio al sol asomarse por el horizonte antes de hundirse precipitosamente en las saladas aguas que le asfixiaron de inmediato, la pesada piedra le estaba arrastrando al fondo en cuestión de segundos, apenas vio entre las burbujas alejarse a las dos enormes sombras y con ellas la completa oscuridad apareció para envolverle de nuevo….

¡JOJO! – se escuchaba muy pero muy lejos.

Joseph tomo una desesperada bocanada de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente mientras manoteaba el aire tratando de incorporarse, vio el cielo azulado y justo allí alguien tomo su mano

¿estás bien?

Caesar había venido a su rescate sacándolo a la playa, ese rubio arrogante y engreído también podía ser el mejor de los guardianes cuando de alguien cercano a él se trataba

Por poco no lo cuentas – comento rascándose la nuca avergonzado

¡La voy a matar! – gruño apenas sin aliento

¡es parte del entrenamiento! – anuncio ofendido y a la vez decepcionado - Y un castigo

Joseph se sentó en la arena viendo el sol brillar en los dorados cabellos de su amigo sintió como toda esa seguridad que le transmitía siempre que estaba a su lado se volvía en su contra haciéndole sentir frágil entre sus manos, sin soltarlo entrelazo sus dedos y agradecido le hablo

Al menos tengo a un galante caballero que vino a rescatarme

¡y dicen que el empalagoso soy yo! – bufo el italiano - ¡anda levántate!

No~

Suéltame la mano – estaba comenzando a sonrojarse algo avergonzado por la situación

Nnnnooooo~ - canturreaba batiendo las pestañas

Joseph – pidió con amabilidad tratando de contener su carácter explosivo

Hmmmmm – fingió meditarlo un instante – ya se, NO.

Caesar tiro tratando se liberar su mano del agarre del castaño que solo le tomo con más fuerza usando su mano libre para atrapar la mano que aun tenia medio libre, forcejearon un rato rodando en la arena apenas dándose codazos y empujones jugando brusco como dos gatitos eufóricos que pelean por mero deporte. Básicamente su juego favorito 24/7

¡Suficiente! – ordeno Lisa Lisa acercándose a ambos hombres

¡maestra! – Caesar se quitó de inmediato parándose para verla a los ojos

Ella les miro con su habitual actitud, enarco una ceja al ver a Joseph desaliñado en el suelo con la ropa desarreglada y el aliento agitado apenas mirándola desafiante

Pensé que tenías gustos más refinados Caesar – comento divertida cruzada de brazos

Maestra no… - estaba rojo de solo pensar en lo que ella estaba pensando

No me interesa en lo más mínimo tus métodos para mantener vivo tu apellido

Pero, no es… - el que le dijera eso lo dejo aún más avergonzado "no es eso"

Shhhh – le callo levantado su índice en la distancia – a desayunar ahora – ordeno altiva

Maestra…

¡ahora! – vio nuevamente al castaño – en cuanto a ti Joestar ¿acaso no pudiste con tu entrenamiento de hoy? Y vino tu amiguito "especial" a salvarte ¿no? – le cuestiono como si preguntase por el clima ladeando la cabeza

¿entrenamiento? – inquirió escandalizado – eso es tortura – renegó secamente

Ella rodo los ojos con fastidio y se marchó sobre sus pasos dejando solo al joven que apenas trataba de ubicarse en la isla mirando su alrededor "un día de estos me vengare de esa maldita" refunfuñaba masticando las palabras llenas de hiel y un enojo colosal, "¿Qué se cree?" estaba furibundo caminando rumbo al castillo directo a la cocina haciéndose a la idea que tendría que robarle algo a Suzi con tal de sobrevivir el resto del día, agradeciendo que nadie le había puesto esa mascara infernal para completar su desgracia "que no puedo sin ayuda de mi amiguito especial" mascullaba marchando a pisotones, pero algo allí le detuvo dejándolo petrificado

Ella pensó que estábamos teniendo sexo o algo así.

Sintió como el fuego que había en su interior dejaba de ser ira para tornarse en una vergüenza sin igual, cubriendo su rostro dramáticamente sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a toda máquina y su rostro arder, no pudo evitar en como eso afectaría su reputación no solo se había "comprometido" con dos monstruos inmortales si no que ahora todos creerían que le estaba entregado su "flor" a un italiano mujeriego cualquiera

Mi abuela me va a matar si se entera de esto – susurro compungido

+++o+++

Caesar estaba fumando mientras miraba por el ventanal del pasillo viendo a lo lejos la costa de Yugoslavia, tomando otra calada detuvo un ataque sorpresa que le llego por arriba, tomo a su atacante de los brazos sometiéndole en la alfombra inmovilizándole bajo su cuerpo

¿ahora qué quieres? – pregunto escupiendo el humo en la cara

El italiano se le quedo viendo fijamente sabiendo que su mejor amigo no pararía de fastidiar ni siquiera a esas horas de la noche, ese hombre tenía más energía que un generador. ignoraba que tan mal lo habría pasado en el entrenamiento después de que Lisa Lisa les ordenara a Messina y a Loggins ponerles una prueba definitiva dentro de dos días

Tenemos que hablar – comentó bajo la mascara

Espera un segundo – liberándole le quito la máscara de un solo movimiento

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto asombrado

Tengo experiencia desatando "cosas" – explico con albur

Joseph bufo fastidiado de que siempre terminaba escuchando alguna de las andanzas del rubio, le fastidiaba que no solo conquistara y olvidara con semejante facilidad si no que ellas si podían ver su cara más amable sin recibir un golpe o insulto de por medio

Caesar… tu escuchaste lo que esa mujer dijo ¿no?

Comenzó a explicarse bastante avergonzado, noto como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en la alfombra junto con su amigo que apenas le veía juntando las cejas en un gesto confuso por la pregunta

¿decir qué?

Lo de tu ya sabes… - estaba comenzando a sentirse como un tonto – lo del apellido…

¡estás hablando en serio! – estallo en sonoras carcajadas bastante divertido

Joseph inflo las mejillas y en un puchero bastante dramático se giró ofendido

No sé cómo manejen las cosas en Italia, pero de dónde vengo…

No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿cierto? – reía hasta doler

¡es en serio! – se retorció fastidiado mirándole dolido – es mi honra la que está en juego

¿si quiera sabes lo que eso es? – pregunto con malicia al ver la notable ignorancia del tema de parte del castaño – cualquiera diría que eres virgen

¡lo soy! – espeto enojado, un segundo después cayó en cuenta de lo que había confesado

Caesar se quedó congelado viendo al castaño abrazar sus rodillas para esconder su rostro, estaba prácticamente hecho bolita, debió ser muy vergonzoso tocar ese tema y más si básicamente no sabe nada, por cómo se sonrojaba con un aire infantil de seguro en su hogar eso era un Tabú

Sabes, no es malo ser virgen – trato de suavizar las cosas- ya sabes puedes casarte de blanco… o no se ser monje…

No es gracioso – murmuro el castaño con ojos vidriosos

Pues simplemente consíguete una novia… - sugirió encogiéndose de hombros

Joseph solo se levantó y se fue dando pisotones sin decir nada más. El italiano estaba petrificado, solo fue un comentario entre gracioso y algo rebuscado, no pensó que Joseph se lo tomara tan mal "¿Cuál es su problema? El castaño estaba bajando las escaleras de una de las torres así que sin pensárselo mucho bajo a buscarle y pedirle una disculpa.

Jojo – llamo con prudencia al bajar a la planta principal que conectaba con la torre más alta - ¿estás aquí? Sabes que solo bromeaba…

Viendo la pobre iluminación del lugar decidió sacar uno de sus muchos encendedores para guiarse mejor en los oscuros pasillos donde muchos decían se escuchaban los lamentos de los que murieron con el reto infernal, sintió un oscuro escalofrió recorrer su espalda de solo pensar en los gusanos y bichos que recorrían los cuerpos de las victimas cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a materializarse sintiendo algo rozarle la espalda haciéndolo erizarse hasta la coronilla quedando petrificado con los ojos abiertos como plato y la mandíbula desencajada en un gesto de miedo

Caesar – bromeo Jojo imitando una voz fantasmal

El castaño había estado allí en la oscuridad esperando a pegarle un buen susto para desquitarse y finalmente saliéndose con la suya pudo encender la linterna iluminando a su amigo que seguía paralizado, paso su mano frente a él tratando de volverlo a la realidad en cambio recibió un coscorrón mientras el rubio lo apresaba bajo su brazo revolviéndole las ideas a golpetazos

¡nunca me pegues esos sustos! – le reclamaba con un tono más relajado

Joseph le empujaba para librarse entre risitas traviesas y suplicas ahogadas hasta que chocaron con una pared en un golpe seco bastante cómico que no hizo más que sacarles aún más risas mientras comenzaban a empujarse contra el suelo para ver quien se levantaba primero, la linterna ya se había reventado contra el suelo en medio de todo ese ajetreo dejándolos una vez más envueltos en una penumbra apaciguada por la luna y su luz que se colaba por las rendijas

Caesarino – comento Joseph apenas pudiendo pronunciar algo

Hmmm? – asintió agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento

La atmosfera volvió a tornarse seria y pesada gradualmente como el semblante de Joseph cambiaba a uno mucho más serio y centrado cualquiera diría que efectivamente tenia dieciocho

Solo por curiosidad – pregunto arrugando la frente – tu…

Yo… - asintió Caesar tratando de seguirle la idea

Tú te acostaste con alguien, ya sabes… en serio – termino la oración apenas en un susurro

Define en serio – el rubio estaba acorralándolo, era divertido verlo sonrojarse así

Ya sabes… del todo…

No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona el sexo ¿verdad? – concluyo con un gesto altivo

¡tampoco te pases! – reclamo con su orgullo herido una vez mas

Caesar paso su brazo por encima del castaño quedando algo colgado por la diferencia de estatura y viéndole con cierta complicidad le abrazo contra su costado tratando se darle algo de consuelo a su "infortunada" situación

Te enseñare como ligar – anuncio señalándole

No quiero eso…

¿entonces qué quieres?

Quiero…

Entonces se quedó congelado mirando el horizonte, él no sabía lo que quería realmente, podría solo aprender a cómo hacer que las chicas se derritan por él, o tratar de conquistar de una buena vez por todas a la dulce Suzi Q, pero entonces ¿Por qué solo podía pensar Caesar en estos momentos? ¿Por qué solo se sentía cómodo cuando estaba a solas con él?

Y dime ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el italiano una vez mas

Nada

¿nada? – repitió incrédulo – Joseph tu siempre quieres algo… eres como un niño

No – negó con sencillez – estoy bien así

Estaba tan tranquilo y a gusto abrazado a su mejor amigo que solo recostó su cabeza contra el sintiendo la mirada escrutadora del rubio

¿tienes fiebre o algo? – simplemente no le podía creer lo que acababa de decir

No, solo que me gusta cuando hacemos las paces

Caesar sintió como su corazón se aceleraba hasta tamborilear en un ritmo frenético contra su garganta donde ahora se había formado el nudo más doloroso que pudo recordar, no era ese dolor antes del llanto era más como si hubiese perdido el habla y en la tenue y casi inexistente luz de la noche sus mejillas se encendieron en un vivido carmesí

Y-ya veo… - respondió con la voz quebrada

Se quedó mirando el suelo mientras el castaño le abrazaba la cintura con cierta camaradería habitual en él, al parecer quien ahora estaba malinterpretándolo todo era el

¿alguna vez diste tu primer beso? – le pregunto el italiano tratando de cambiar de tema

Si… fue horrible – rio suavemente

¿y volviste a besarla? – pregunto alejándose un poco para ver los graciosos gestos del Joestar - ¿ella te rechazo por que se dio cuenta de lo fastidioso que eres?

¡No! – gruño frunciendo el ceño – simplemente ella se mudó, fue nuestra despedida

Auch – comento

¿Qué?

Que probablemente así fue como la única persona con estómago y paciencia para soportarte se fue de tu vida – bromeo algo más relajado

La atmosfera se alivianaba y tensaba al igual que ellos, podían pasar de la completa paz a un alboroto en menos de lo que canta un gallo y volver a la quietud con la misma facilidad

Caesarino – se quejó haciéndole un puchero

Caesar reía suavemente al ver los gestos del más alto, con esos vivaces ojos azul marino y ese cabello desordenado que le daba ese aire infantil que su carácter solo remarcaba, sintió envidia de no haber podido vivir una vida con la misma sencillez y a la vez se sentía contagiado con esa energía y actitud, suspirando noto como el castaño le veía con una pregunta brillando en su mirada… probablemente estaba a punto de soltar alguna burrada

Caesar

¿si?

Tu eres la única persona que de verdad me tiene paciencia

Pffff, si claro y Lisa Lisa tiene mil años y por eso sabe pelear así – rio incrédulo

Es enserio – insistió decidido – eres mi mejor amigo Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli

Y tú eres muy mejor amigo Joseph Joestar

Dedicándole una verdadera y genuina sonrisa Caesar se levando para regresar a su cuarto dejando a Joseph para que vuelva a los calabozos donde seguía castigado por hacer explotar un candelabro antiquísimo que habían traído del Tíbet o algo así. Joseph tomo aire sintió como su estómago estaba revuelto junto con su corazón y sus ideas, tenía a Caesar frente a él, estaba más manso de lo que nunca lo habría visto nadie y en vez de aprovechar para hacerlo tropezar con tal de enojarlo un poco o decir alguna tontería con tal de sacarle alguna carcajada estaba dispuesto a algo más con tal de desvanecer un par de dudas que Suzi Q le había planteado esa misma tarde "¿Cómo saber si es en verdad amor?" recordó a la rubia revolviendo la sopa

Caesar – le tomo de la mano – necesito comprobar algo

¿Qué? – le estrecho entrelazando los dedos con el Ingles

Joseph camino dudoso y agitando la cabeza con tal de hacer volar lejos sus dudas como un perro que se seca contuvo el aliento y se abalanzo contra el rubio que inerte cerro los ojos entendiéndole a la perfección todas y cada una de sus intenciones. No fue un beso robado, pero eso no le quito la calidez y suavidad que sintió mientras el italiano acunaba su rostro devolviéndole el intimo rose cargado de Hamon haciendo que cada contacto más y más profundo iluminara en un suave destello similar a las luciérnagas en el campo

¿Qué comprobaste? – pregunto el italiano en un susurro cargado de lujuria

Todo – anunciaba Joseph suspirando derretido den una amalgama de vergüenza y deseo

Tomándole de la cintura el rubio lo pego aún más contra él, envueltos en besos decididos y caricias que erizaban la piel, fundiéndose el uno con el otro con cada respiración acalorada

più dolce del miele – ronroneo el rubio besándole el cuello

So cursi, man… - rio el castaño por lo bajo abrazándose a su amante como en un baile

el inglés suspiraba buscando el aliento entre cada beso sintiendo el calor arremolinándose con el deseo mientras las prendas comenzaban a estovar envolviéndose en un sueño de verano, la sincronía de cada latido, la ternura depositada en cada gesto, la lujuria electrizando el aire con una pesada estática que les magnetizaba haciendo que sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección encajando entre si… se unieron en un solo ser amparados con la tenue luz de la luna.

+++o+++

Messina estaba rendido en la cuerda floja, el rubio que ante sus ojos no era más que un novato le estaba dando la paliza y de paso la humillación más grande de su vida

Detente ¡nos vas a matar! – ordeno sin aliento

El chico estaba listo para atacar ignorando sus heridas y magulladuras, era una fiera salvaje que pelearía con uñas y dientes hasta las últimas consecuencias

¡detente! Llevo diez años más que tu entrenando y nunca nadie me humillo así…

Caesar entendió que había pasado la prueba cosa que acepto apenas con un movimiento de cabeza, salto de la cuerda para ir directo a su maleta a buscar los prismáticos que solo Messina y Loggins sabía que cargaba siempre consigo para poder vigilar "algo" a lo lejos todos sabían a ciencia cierta que era para no perderle el rastro a su amiguito extranjero

¿me escuchaste?

Si – afirmo ajustando la visión para ver el otro lado de la isla

Estaba más preocupado por alguien en particular, llevaba un buen tiempo olvidando su propia seguridad, sus triunfos o incluso su propio ego. Su único objetivo actual era asegurarse que ese mocoso insolente volviera sano y salvo a New York aun si le costaba su propia vida…

¿Por qué vigilas tanto a ese Jojo? – comento el maestro recostándose intentando espiar

Si he entrenado es para que ese niño cabeza hueca no me supere – renegó secamente

Messina y Loggins tenían dos teorías una era que efectivamente eran rivales y amigos por lo que se vigilaban mutuamente para ver quién era mejor y así ganar el favor de la maestra y la otra que era la favorita personal de Loggins "son amantes" nadie puede cuidar y velar por alguien si no le tiene aprecio o cariño, algo raro de encontrar en un hombre con el carácter de Caesar Zeppeli

Te cuesta hacer amigos – comento al ver al rubio vigilando con fervor la batalla de su compañero de entrenamiento – pero cuando tú tienes amigos te vuelves muy protector y sentimental… eres peor que una mujer celosa

Caesar volvió la vista a su maestro mirándole por encima del hombro con severidad, Messina creyó volverse loco cuando noto como las mejillas del joven se tiñeron hasta tornarse de un carmín intenso evidenciando la alteración de esa fría fachada de tipo duro

Debo evitar que el me supere – se excusó con seriedad – además…

Caesar era consciente del temblor en sus manos que apenas si podían sostener los binoculares dejando ver la espalda de Jojo, su voz se quebró con ese "además" que sobraba al caso si Messina solo entendía que él era amigo del extranjero no debía entender el por qué se había convertido en el perro guardián de alguien tramposo cuya mayor especialidad era ser jodidamente imprudente a niveles catastróficos

Él es muy fuerte – sentencio

Si es tan fuerte ¿Por qué le cuidas como si fuera de porcelana?

Messina entonces recordó cuando Suzi Q era novia de Caesar, el romance no les duro ni un mes, pero dios santísimo ese hombre era más posesivo que un niño caprichoso aun siendo tan hipócrita de celarla mientras andaba con otras dos chicas del _Porto_

Porque es humano

Volviendo la vista a su maestro sintió como si se le estuviese yendo demás la lengua, pero de verdad tenía que darle crédito al cabeza de chorlito que le había arrebatado el corazón Caesar se estaba superando a si mismo esta vez mostrándose mucho más centrado

Su fuerza no está en sus trampas y jugarretas, no está en sus puños ni en su fuerza descomunal… su valor y su coraje ese… ese… ese fuego en su corazón es lo que le da ese poder. Es lo que le hace tan poderoso e imparable aun siendo tan estúpido.

Messina dejó caer su mandíbula al piso con semejante discurso no sabía si estaba viendo a Caesar Zeppeli de hace años atrás o a un hombre completamente distinto, tenía un fuego en sus ojos que solo vio brillar cuando el rubio hablaba de su familia aunque cuando hablaba de ellos solo había tristeza en su semblante ahora su gesto era de otro mundo, el rojo de sus mejillas el temblor del puño que estaba contra su pecho y la determinación ciega de su mirar, si no era amor debía ser algo incluso más fuerte y temible que eso

Hablas peor que una doncella enamorada – bromeo incómodamente

Tonterías – bufo ofendido – Jonathan era el único caballero en esa familia de locos

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas antes de volver al verdadero asunto ¿Dónde estaba Loggins? Estaban viendo al Joestar pelear con alguien diferente Messina le arrebato los prismáticos corroborando sus sospechas

¡le están saliendo los vasos sanguíneos por la espalda!

Es ACDC – sentencio el rubio petrificado viendo a la distancia

Callo de rodillas en solo pensar que ya los tenían encima, la piedra corría peligro igual que su adorada maestra y figura materna, pero había algo que le hizo quebrarse por un instante y era pensar que probablemente Loggins no lo logro ¿Quién le aseguraba que Joseph saliera de esa?

¡Siamo fottuti! – renegó con amargura dando un puñetazo al suelo

Siguieron viendo la pelea que resulto en un giro desafortunado para el tramposo de Joestar que estaba recibiendo de su propia medicina, haciendo que Caesar no dudara en ir a salvarle el pellejo al necio "americano" o quizás "británico" tomando los binoculares trato de buscar su ubicación

Ya es tarde para el - le detuvo el asiático quitándoselos de un golpe

¿de qué sirve entrenar para combatirlos si no los matamos? – renegó frustrado

Nuestra prioridad es la piedra- sentencio ignorando sus protestas

Estamos a menos de cinco minutos – insistía desalentado

Pronto amanecerá – dijo ensombrecido – sé que es duro, pero nunca te debes dejar llevar por tus emociones Caesar. Tu obligación siempre estará primero

Caesar estaba hecho un manojo de emociones contradictorias y confusas, por un lado, estaba aterrado de que los hombres del pilar llegaran a la isla buscarlos por el otro sentía que un deber más grande que él le arrastraba a vigilar la piedra, su mente tenía un objetivo fijo pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar ansiando mandarlo todo al demonio y luchar antes del amanecer

Tu puedes Jojo… - susurro casi en una plegaria marchando a la mansión con Lisa Lisa

+++o+++

Subiendo los escalones en completo silencio un desolado Caesar se presentaba ante su maestra, no había nadie por la planta inferior de la mansión cuando noto una espalda masculina frente a la puerta, apenas logro verle de reojo, pero juraba que reconocía esa ajustada y rasgada musculosa donde fuera, sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo

¿acaso es? – susurro para sí mismo

Se le aflojaron las rodillas en un alivio casi espiritual al ver ese alborotado cabello castaño, sonriendo como un tonto se aproximó para ver como el muy cabeza de chorlito apenas si le saludo cuando se percató de su precedía, estaba indignado y a la vez escéptico de que estuviera en una sola pieza después de ver como se quemaba con la sangre hirviente de ACDC… de no ser porque su orgullo e imagen estaban antes que cualquier cosa se hubiera arrojado a los brazos del Inglés para cubrirle de besos como si fuera la última vez

T-tu… - susurro atónito

Su orgullo siempre estaba primero así que dándose una paliza mental recobro la compostura en una fracción de segundo, aclaro su garganta acomodo su cabello y volviendo a una actitud casual y desinteresada, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared como el matón que fue en sus tiempos de antaño le miro con cierto menosprecio

Veo que estas vivo… ¿acabaste con ACDC? – comento con "indiferencia" – seguro fue suerte… eres muy afortunado.

Volvió la vista para ver por qué le estaban ignorando aún más y se encontró con Lisa Lisa como dios la trajo al mundo apenas tratando de cubrir su desnudez con una toalla

¡maldito imbécil!

Enojándose violentamente arrojo a la basura hasta la más mínima preocupación por ese cabeza de alcornoque que sol sabe liarla hasta límites insospechados, claro justo cuando comenzó a cogerle cariño y viene con semejante ofensa

¡Canalla! ¿Qué le hiciste?

Lo tenía agarrado del cuello agitándole con todas sus fuerzas tratando de contenerse para no tumbarle todos los dientes a puño limpio aquí y ahora

¡idiota! No es hora de que me celes – se quejó en su defensa señalando a Suzi Q

¿y crees que yo pierdo el tiempo celándote? – espeto temblando de rabia

¡no es momento de que se peleen! – ordeno su maestra – Suzi Q fue poseída

El italiano volvió la vista para comprobarlo recibiendo un golpe de parte de la chica, la sangre de ACDC la estaba quemando al notar las heridas en el suave rostro de la rubia

Ya es tarde – gruño una voz de hombre que salía de la boca de su ex novia señalando a su maestra – la piedra ya se fue donde nunca la encontraran tú y tu grupo de aficionados

Caesar estallo en cólera al ver lo que le hacia ese degenerado a la dulce Suzi, les estaba distrayendo del verdadero objetivo eso era obvio al ver a la mujer pegada a la puerta del baño entretejiendo una clase de telaraña con vasos sanguíneos que ardían quemando todo con cada gota de sangre que salpicaban

Piensan dejarla morir ¿serán capaces? – amenazo ACDC en el interior de la chica

Es un sacrificio razonable – respondió el inglés con una frialdad indescriptible

Caesar le miro abriendo los ojos como platos ¿él también pensaba como Messina y su maestra? Al parecer el único bobo sentimental era él. Eso le estaba debilitando y entorpeciendo… viendo la consternada expresión de su maestra sabía que hasta ese tonto estaba peleando en serio

¿lo harás? – pregunto casi en un susurro

¡claro que lo hare! – le grito Joseph brioso con su puño apunto de golpearla

El castaño desistió al ver que el hombre del pilar ya no caería tan fácilmente en sus trampas

Ya no caigo tan fácil en tus jueguitos – rio la rubia con esa voz gutural

Mierda – bufo Jojo soltándole

La sangre comenzó a salpicarles cual acido, pronto la chica explotaría como una granada de fragmentación acabando con todos los presentes

¡ahora Jojo! ¡debes acabar con ella usando tu Hamon! – ordeno La maestra de ambos

¡no me pidas eso! – chillo haciendo caras – aun me siento culpable de quitarle la pierna a ese soldado – comento mirando fijo al rubio que solo parpadeo enarcando una ceja

Suspiro aliviado de ver que no era tan tonto como creía y tal vez era normal preocuparse por otros aun en medio de una guerra de este calibre. Estaba bien vivir preocupado por el bienestar de Jojo.

+++o+++

Al parecer si no es con un monstruo apunto de matarnos a todos – les acuso su maestra viéndoles de reojo – no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo ¡hasta pueden trabajar en equipo! – comento impresionada y decepcionada a partes iguales

Caesar estaba atendiendo las heridas de la rubia mientras escuchaba algo avergonzado los filosos comentarios de su maestra que recibía aprobación de Messina que se burlaba de los dos nuevos maestros de Hamon

Solo sirven bajo presión – comento el hombre aplastando su puño contra su otra mano

Hasta pueden respirar en sincronía – se burló la mujer mirando a Joseph con asco

Jojo estaba de todos los colores posibles mientras le ardían las orejas y la cara de solo pensar en que la primera vez que sincronizaron su respiración estaban haciendo cosas no muy santas de rodillas en la oscuridad, el recuerdo de las caricias y los besos que le daba el italiano sobre la marca de nacimiento en su hombro, el cómo le soltaba cualquier frase melosa mientras lo hacía suyo dejándolo a su merced como a todas las chicas del puerto le revolvió el estómago

Tonterías – se defendió el rubio que le miraba con cierta complicidad

Si… solo tiene rabia de que Caesarino no movió un dedo para alcanzarle algo de ropa

Solo sabía evadir las situaciones así con algo de humor, si distraía la atención del hecho de que no había podido dejar de mirar los labios del rubio al hablar dejándose hipnotizar por el acento de su voz y como incluso en la peor de las situaciones estaba mil veces más concentrado en proteger a la chica, a su maestra e incluso preocupándose por él. Esa actitud le hacía sentirse diminuto ante esos ojos esmeralda que le estaban mirando con ese no sé qué, no sé cómo. Que lo dejaba loco

¡fuera de mi baño! – grito la mujer encolerizada

Caesar le guiño el ojo a su compañero dando a entender que por ahora estaban a paces, el castaño rio por lo bajo dejando escapar una sonrisita cargada de picardía ignorando que el italiano estaba caminando a la puerta hasta arrinconarlo contra el marco, fue cosa de segundos pero para él fue una eternidad en cámara lenta apenas pudiendo tragar saliva antes de sentir el fuerte agarre de la fuerte mano de su mejor amigo rodear su hombro y el olor a jabón de su cabello cuando sintió en ese fugaz susurro algo más aterrador que la pelea de hacia un rato, dejándole helados hasta los huesos en un escalofrió cargado de tensión

Más tarde arreglamos en tu calabozo _Darling ~_

+++o+++

Estaban en el auto rumbo a Suiza, era una carrera contra reloj y muy para su disgusto el rubio estaba al volante

Deberías dejarme conducir Caesarino – refunfuño por lo bajo

Mientras la mujer que estaba sentada atrás comenzando a quedarse dormida en ese largo viaje Jojo aprovecho para pasar su mano por la pierna del italiano que se erizo como un gato enojado, clavándole la mirada solo vigilaba la traviesa mano que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su bulto

Caesarino~ - se insinuaba con descaro con ese tono que solo usaban en secreto

No

¿Por qué no? – pregunto en un puchero

Seguro lo estrellas – bromeo con malicia

¡imposible! – respondió retrayéndose a su asiento cruzado de brazos

El rubio reía divertido de picar y fastidiar al extranjero, era una monada verlo hacer muecas y pucheros… estaba caminado por una línea peligrosa puede que incluso si se esté enamorando

¿sabes conducir? – pregunto viendo el paisaje

Claro que si – anuncio orgulloso palmeándose el pecho – seré piloto d avión como mi padre… vas a ver cuando llegue con mi uniforme lleno de medallas

¿Cómo una niña exploradora? – pregunto alzando las cejas

No… aish – volvió a retorcerse en su asiento en una rabieta

Inflaba las mejillas y hacia esa carita de enojo que le fascinaba… se veía inocente y distraído aun siendo que era embustero y manipulador como ninguno

Ese es tu sueño – asintió intrigado de ver el respeto de Jojo hacia su padre

Si – asintió también con una sonrisita divertida – ¿cuál es tu sueño?

¿sueño?

Todos tienen uno ¿no? Veamos… ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?

Yo legalmente ya soy mayor – bromeo evadiendo el tema

Vamos… tu eres un culto hombre de mundo de seguro planeas ser licenciado o algo así

Joseph estaba soñando despierto imaginándose a Caesar embutido en un elegante traje de frac dirigiendo una orquesta quizás sería un respetado médico o quizás un chef reconocido, debía darle crédito a sus dotes culinarias cuando le pasaba comida a escondidas (y aunque el rubio lo negaría hasta la tumba) sabía que Suzi no le preparaba esos platos TAN típicos de la región

Seguro tienes grandes planes – aseguro con un brillo especial en su mirar

No – negó con cierta humildad y encogiéndose de hombros explico – solo deseo algo simple… yo quiero formar una familia

¿una familia?

Si – asintió rojo de vergüenza – lo típico hijos y un perro

¿es broma? Ósea, yo pienso en viajar por el mundo y recorrerlo incluso más de lo que viajo mi Tío Speedwagon ya sabes – enumeraba con los dedos – Egipto y la muralla china y…

Me alegro por ti – trato de cortar la explicación sintiéndose un tonto por haber hablado

Joseph le miraba fijamente con curiosidad como si leyera cada expresión en su rostro y revisara su mente como si fueran los clasificados del diario

¿y de que piensas vivir? ¿eh? De amor no vive nadie Caesarino, así le pintes pajaritos en el aire a una chica o algún galán de feria te endulce el oído… los niños comen ¿sabes?

Lo se… seré chef o quizás piloto de carreras – comento sintiéndose retado

Pffff, piloto de carreras – se burló Joseph bastante incrédulo – si como no

Acelerando el convertible hasta hacer que el castaño perdiera su Fedora y derrapando por una carretera bastante enredada hizo que su maestra quedara pegada a su cinturón de seguridad abrazando aterrada su bolso

¡WOOOW! ¡Run, Baby! – le animaba Joseph gritando de emoción como en una montaña rusa - ¡Dont Stop, Boy!¡WOOOOHOOOO! – seguía chiflando animándole a mas

Mira y aprende, niño – fardaba subiendo aún más la velocidad

El bólido estaba a toda máquina dejando atrás una estela de polvo y un estruendoso rugido al pasar, Caesar estaba encantado de resentir el aire golpeándolo mientras su maestra pateaba el asiento gritando que frenara con un colérico "ci ucciderai" fue allí cuando por un instante vio por el rabillo del ojo a Jojo alzando las manos tocando la brisa como si tratara de alcanzar el cielo, la mirada azul cristalino le hizo estremecer hasta la raíz se volvió para verle embelesado antes de notar como él le devolvía la mirada con admiración casi infantil

Serás el número uno en la pista – afirma con voz amorosa y sincera

Y tú serás el mejor piloto de la fuerza aérea - respondió con ternura

Si muy lindo todo, pero ¡ya nos pasamos de estación! – interrumpió Lisa Lisa furibunda

+++o+++

Stroheim era un soldado que había sido reconstruido como ciborg y aun así podía sorprenderse y hasta quedar impresionado eso era un hecho, estaba mirando absorto como el mocoso italiano que ahora acompañaba al loco americano que todos conocían como Jojo, no solo sacarlo del abismo con una idea más que ridícula siendo casi como una demostración de telepatía entre dos personas… ¡le estaba acomodando la bufanda con un cuidado casi sacado de una película romántica! Estaban discutiendo niñerías mientras el sonriente castaño se ponía colorado viendo las expresiones exageradas y mal fingidas del rubio que bromeaba sacándole risitas traviesas

Solo tú sales con esas tonterías – comentaba Caesar ligeramente sonrojado

Y tú eres tan bobo que las entiendes – se defendió risueño

¡oye! Te salve el pescuezo – renegó juntando las cejas

Y yo salve el día – afirmo mostrándole la lengua

¡Hey! – le tomo la lengua como si nada – te pegare a un carámbano por insolente

El soldado estaba azorado viendo probablemente a la pareja ganadora al premio de la más enternecedora ver a ese grandulón prendérsele al cuello del rubio haciéndole ojitos de ternero degollado mientras alzaba un pie como en las escenas más cliché de esas películas americanas era más que intrigante, sintió como Messina que era un sirviente de la insoportable mujer de cabello oscuro asentir como dándole la razón

No te sorprendas, es mejor cuando no se están peleando

¿Cuándo qué?

Disfruta la vista antes de que alguno se cabreé y comienzan a pelear como perros – explicó con un gesto vago

El soldado asintió volviendo la vista al par de tortolitos que estaba comenzando a discutir acaloradamente mientras la mujer les miraba con frialdad como esperando ansiosa que alguien se acordara de por qué es que estaban en medio de ese lugar

y pensar que la humanidad depende de ese par de inadaptados – suspiro frustrado

es mejor así – respondió Messina viéndoles divertido

volvió la vista para ver como ya estaban en buenos términos como dos niños pequeños, con Joseph prendido del cuello del tal Caesar para que le cargara de a caballito haciendo que el otro solo le reclamara entre risas mal disimuladas y cediendo finalmente a volver al hotel haciendo el ridículo frente a los soldados del tercer Reich que solo se quedaban petrificados al ver a un par de sujetos más altos que cualquiera tontear como los enamorados de las novelas

quizás – asintió menos que convencido y plagado de vergüenza ajena

+++o+++

Comían en el restaurante rodeados de lujos y exclusivas vistas que muy pocos tenían el presupuesto para ver, era un lugar más que exquisito mientras su maestra comía lejos de ellos ya que si antes eran un mar de problemas ahora que la tensión se sentía en el aire nadie los soportaba armando escenitas de celos cada vez que Caesar le guiñaba el ojo a alguna chica o cuando Joseph hacia algún chiste pasado de raya enfatizando "sus dotes de semental" en la cama

si no son nada ¿Cómo sabe eso? – murmuraba la mujer a su sirviente

mi señora, simplemente ya no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy en día

se perdieron los valores – renegó ella bebiendo su café

al otro lado del restaurante efectivamente estaban el par de maestros de Hamon parloteando alguna tontería como el clima o quizás la guerra que estaba más que declarada

espero que no se desate una guerra – comentaba Caesar con preocupación

¿por? Hace nada fue la gran guerra y todo sigue igual

No entiendes – rodo los ojos con fastidio

¡para ti nunca entiendo nada! – se quejó haciendo carita de perro apaleado

Caesar rio embelesado, su aliado que no paraba de quejarse y recriminarle en un discurso lleno de modismos, muecas y ademanes que probablemente nunca entendería dejándose llevar por la música de orquesta silenciando gradualmente la retahíla de Jojo Caesar solo pudo ver esas bonitas facciones, lo largo de sus pestañas y como la estrella que marcaba algo más que su linaje se asomaba en el cuello de la reveladora camiseta que traía bajo el abrigo que traía mal puesto, incitándole recuerdos de todo lo que le había hecho a solas sacándole pequeños gemidos una mañana junto al mar, su ensoñación termino cuando el castillo le grito furioso viéndole fijamente

¿si quiera me estas escuchando? – le reclamo Joseph cruzándose de brazos bastante ofendido - ¿eh? Caesar – recalco jodidamente a la defensiva

Si – mintió viéndole directamente a los ojos - non importa

¿eh? – insistió frunciendo aún más el ceño - ¿Cómo que no importa?

Hmmm

Caesar estaba soñando despierto ni se enteraba de que hablaban ni cuanto llevaban allí, ¡ya habían servido incluso la comida! no fue hasta que vio como el castaño parpadeo volviendo la mirada a la ventana con un profundo aire de tristeza, la había liado y ahora no entendía el por qué, estaba sintiéndose abrumado al ver a Jojo deprimirse a sobre manera

C-crei… creí que te gustaría conocer New York – comento con la voz quebrada y lastimera

Estaba entrando en pánico ¡lo estaba haciendo llorar! El chico estaba aguantándose las lágrimas para no estallar en llanto aquí y ahora frente a todo mundo ¿Qué le había dicho?

SI – grito levantándose de la mesa

Todos los comensales volvieron a verlos espantados por semejante falta de modales y glamour sintiéndose más que observado el rubio comenzó a encogerse con ese ahogo típico de la vergüenza con movimientos torpes y apresurados volvió a acomodarse

Yo quiero ir contigo – comento tratando de ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio

¡si! – espeto aplaudiendo satisfecho – vas a ver como mi abuela te va a adorar…

Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli quedo más quieto que una estatua con su mejor cara de póker mientras gritaba horrorizado internamente, estaba aterrado de no entender el contexto ni a que alturas de un compromiso estaba en estos momentos

¿eh? ¿adorar? – pregunto alzando las cejas

Pfff claro – insistió con un aspaviento despreocupado - ¿Qué ya te arrepentiste? – bromeo

Abriendo los ojos de par en par trato de no levantarse y pedir el trago más fuerte que tuviesen en el bar y pegarse un tiro directito a la sien

¿de que?

Pues de irnos juntos, Duh

repetía como si de verdad llevaran mucho tiempo allí sentados hablando de eso o por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que eso escalara hasta allí, Caesar apenas parpadeo lentamente tratando de procesar discretamente esa información… leyó muchísimas cosas románticas y cursis el mismo secretamente anhelaba algún día un romance digno de una novela rosa, pero demonios este niño de verdad era un novato ¿Cuánto llevaban tratándose? ¿si quiera vivirían para contarlo?

Primero lo hablamos con tu abuela – "hasta aquí llegaste" pensó imaginando la escandalosa negativa de la mujer – no creo que lo apruebe…

¡tonterías! – negó con una radiante y maravillosa sonrisa – eres un Zeppeli eso es más que suficiente para ella. Me hablo tantas cosas de tu abuelo

¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto intrigado

Que era el sujeto más "enigmático" que haya visto – rio con malicia – espera que te vea…

Tonterías- negó rotundamente

Sabía que no debía involucrarse mucho de todos modos lo más probable es que ella esperara algo de paz en su vida como para ver al nieto del loco que le enseño a su difunto esposo a matar vampiros "un pésimo alumno que ni así pudo vivir mucho" renegó pensando en el inútil de Jonathan Joestar que según el Signore Speedwagon era bastante parecido a Joseph

Además… - añadió pensativo – tú le llevaras a Suzi Q como nuera

¡¿Qué?! – espeto ofendido y esta vez era en serio – repite la mierda que acabas de decir

No soy tonto – comento incómodamente – se cómo la miras… ella es muy dulce de seguro tu abuela y los demás la verían como una excelente prometida

¿acaso estaba celoso? No. Estaba diciendo la verdad no es como si ellos no pudieran ser pareja y formalizar su relación es que no les convenía, seguramente Erina debía ser más tradicional y eso…

Es el colmo – susurro Joseph mirando a la sopa que estaba más que fría

¿uh?

Tu les coqueteas a todos ¡vi cómo le hacías ojitos a ese soldado! – reclamo señalándole hasta chuzarle el pecho con el índice – y si yo le hablo bonito a alguien ya me…

No es eso – trato de explicarse – es que yo no soy para ti

¿eh? – enarcando una ceja volvió a retroceder acomodado en su silla

Y-yo no… yo no soy un acaudalado millonario o alguien estudiado – balbuceaba cuchareando su comida – no soy el hombre que te merece…

Caesar estaba luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, la razón le decía que debía esperar otras opciones que no debí arrastrar a alguien como Jojo al eterno pozo de sus problemas personales, seguramente el Ingles terminaría odiándole al verse rodeado de miseria y traumas en los que es completamente ajeno. Su corazón era otra historia, se derretía de amor y perdía el aliento con cada tontería que Joseph soltaba, se reía de dicha con su sola presencia

Entonces… ¿ya terminaste?

Subió la mirada de su plato a su "cita" que le miraba con suprema tristeza y decepción, estaba cruzado de brazos no en un gesto mono y berrinchudo de siempre esta vez estaba consternado

¿de qué? – pregunto fingiendo que la mitad de la conversación no sucedió

Joseph rodo los ojos y negando con la cabeza trato de retener ese nudo en su pecho que era lo único que retenía el llanto, no sabía absolutamente nada del amor (no en la vida real), los comics y las películas lo pintan todo mucho más sencillo y divertido siempre se casan y "viven felices pasa siempre" ellos no eran ni novios y ya se la pasaban peleando

No es nada – susurro en un amargo suspiro – así solo sea tu ligue de turno – comento con un tono quedo - debo pedirte un favor como amigo

Jojo… - agacho la cabeza y frustrado con todo el tema dijo – pídeme lo que sea…

Si algo me llegara a pasar…

¡no dejare que nada te pase! – exclamo callándole con la mano en la boca – primero muerto antes que permitir que te toquen un cabello

Joseph le lamio la mano haciendo que el rubio retrocediera asqueado para limpiarse

Hablo en serio ¡no tenemos la vida comprada!

Per te, preferisco la morte – insistió sombrio – non potrei vivere senza di te – juro decidido- Perché… ti amo

Joseph no entendió ni la mitad de lo que le dijo, su voz se estaba quebrando y el carmín de sus mejillas le preocupo lo suficiente para ignorar lo rápido que hablaba mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano puntuando lo que vallan a saber que decía

Caesarino… yo…

Nunca vuelvas a decir que te vas a morir, no mientras yo este de guardia

Joseph sintió que efectivamente la otra mitad de la conversación no había acabado de suceder, todo ese parloteo sobre su posición socioeconómica y eso de que no podrían recibir nunca la "bendición" de erina se fue por el caño al no entender nada y a la vez saberlo todo. Caesar era un hombre muy fácil de exaltar y con menos autocontrol que un mono rabioso… esa reacción ante la sola mención de la muerte y toda esa retahíla en italiano le dijo más sobre su corazón y su alma que todas las cursilerías que le soltaba a Joseph cuando le coqueteaba dándole cosas lindas y llevándole de la mano por la calle haciéndose el galán. Allí fue cuando el más alto solo asintió como perro regañado y volviendo la vista a la mesa contigua donde una mujer (posiblemente italiano si de todos modos ella había entendido lo que Caesar dijo) llorando a moco tendido mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo y un hombre que arrugaba la frente como el mismo Joseph hacia cuando vea a Caesar coqueteando con alguna tonta de turno y allí un par de mesas más al fondo estaba su maestra roja de vergüenza sin hallar donde esconderse tras el menú mientras Messina reía a mandíbula batiente aplaudiendo como foca de circo


	2. Chapter 2

+++o+++

Estaba furioso no solo con la larga y despreocupada lengua de Jojo que era demasiado imbécil y cabezota como para medir sus palabras, estaba ofendido por el hecho de que el miedo le consumía hasta el punto de solo esconderse en la luz del sol como un perro apaleado

-Es nuestra oportunidad – insistió ante el terco hombre

-No es no – se negó cruzándose de brazos

-¡es que no lo entiendes!

Le tomo de las solapas del abrigo, tenía que verlo a los ojos y entender cómo es que se estaba acobardando cuando era su maldita vida la que estaba en juego

-¿no ves que es la única manera de acabar con ellos?

-Ellos vivieron así por siglos ¿Qué tenemos de ventaja? – reclamo sin sostenerle la mirada

-Debemos acabar con ellos como sea Jojo – le sacudía con fuerza – mírame y dímelo a la cara maldito cobarde ¡¿no entiendes la gravedad del asunto?!

-¡no insistas!

-Debemos aniquilarlos ahora

Caesar le soltó y escupiendo a un lado vio fijamente como Jojo solo seguía firme en su posición

-¿acaso no piensas vengar sus muertes? Ellos tienen la culpa de todo… esa mascara…

-¡me importa una mierda! Son gente que ni conocí – espeto manoteando – no me hables y cueles a gente que lleva medio siglo muerta y enterrada… ni que fueras el tío para andar hablando bien de la memoria de mi abuelo

-¿eso crees? – pregunto el rubio a punto de explotar en cólera

-¿y en que te afecta? ¡morir así es una tontería!

Fue como echarle una mínima chispa a todo un derrame petrolero, Caesar cambio su semblante por completo hasta el punto en que Joseph retrocedió espantado ante esa mirada asesina y el fuego que parecía brotar de su furioso ser

-¿Caesar? – pregunto dudoso

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo que lo derribo estallándole el labio, lo tenía sobre el golpeándole completamente alterado, estaba fuera de sus cabales aplastándole con su propio peso mientras le propinaba golpe tras golpe con ambos puños

-¡te matare! – gritaba hasta rasgarse la voz - ¡teníamos que ser un equipo!

Joseph le golpeo las costillas y levantándose como pudo le tomo de la bufanda para golpearle la cara, puñetazo tras puñetazo una simple discusión en el plan termino en una pelea callejera donde dos locos se estaban matando solo con las manos y gritándose mil maldiciones y acusaciones de traición cada una más dolorosa e hiriente que la anterior

-¡suficiente! – espeto la mujer de oscuros cabellos

Mesina asintió separándolos atrapando a Joseph y alejándole del italiano furibundo (más para protegerlo de la cólera del rubio que para detener la pelea en sí)

-Me largo de aquí – renegó Caesar alejándose directo al enemigo

Joseph forcejeaba con Mesina para que lo soltara, tenia un terrible presentimiento de todo esto y no quería que su amado compañero terminara mal parado en todo esto, era su pelea al final de cuentas y solo le estaba arrastrando con el

-¡Caesar! – le llamo al verlo caminando entre la nieve

Mesina le soltó solo para recibir directamente una bofetada de su maestra que aun tras las gafas de sol y ese gélido semblante estaba sumamente ofendida

-Nunca hables mal de la memoria de Jonathan Joestar, no en mi presencia

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido al verla tan herida ¡hasta le temblaban los labios!

-No solo lastimaste su orgullo y ofendiste su pasado, ofendiste el mio

Tomo al grandulón de los cabellos colocándose frente a él y bajando un poco sus lentes le miro a los ojos casi quemándolo con la mirada

-Yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas del todo… pero esta vez es enserio ¡ve y acaba con esos malditos ahora!

-¿Por qué?

-Si supieras toda la amargura y desgracia que empaña a los Zeppeli la tragedia de los Joestar es solo un juego de niños – ordeno prácticamente histérica - ¡ve ahora!

-¿acaso dudas de la tragedia de los Joestar? – inquirió ofendido

-Caesar perdió a su madre, su padre los abandono… lo separaron de sus hermanos y prácticamente creció en la calle peleándose con la mafia por el territorio

-¿Qué?

-Su padre se fue a pelear con estos monstruos y fallo ¿acaso creías que el solo lo hacía por gusto? Esta es su venganza y conociéndolo se hará matar si es necesario

Joseph asintió de mala gana y se fue corriendo tras el rubio que marchaba firme mientras su banda en la cabeza ondeaba con el frio viento de las montañas, el sol le iluminaba haciendo que su sombra fuera ancha y desafiante algo que hizo que el moreno se sintiera tentado a llamar la atención del hombre, entonces la distancia fue creciendo, el respeto mutuo que les unía era lo único por lo que Joseph obedeció por primera vez en su vida a su maestra

-¡Caesarino!

-No fastidies – gruño el otro entre dientes mientras aceleraba el paso

-¡Caesar!

-¡¿Qué?! – grito viéndole de reojo

Joseph estaba muy lejos y apenas era una silueta agitando los brazos mientras corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarle, el orgullo del rubio podía ser aún más grande que su propio ser así que solo bufo enfurecido y se marchó, pero cuando escucho al moreno a la distancia

-¡espérame! – grito el moreno a todo pulmón hasta que se le rasgaba la voz

Entonces vio como una especie de sombra muy tenue casi como si solo fuera una ilusión entre el vapor del aliento del rubio, era como si por un instante hubiese visto al honorable Wham el único entre esa familia de locos capaz de mantener una conversación razonable sin masacrar a nadie

-¡Caesar! – grito llamándolo para que se devolviera – ¡ahí alguien!

Caesar volvió la vista para atrás viendo las señas de alerta de Joseph cuando algo tiro de él arrastrándole de su bufanda al interior de la mansión

+++o+++

Wham le veía con solemne respeto mientras el joven aun luchaba por tenerse en pie subiendo tras él por las altísimas escaleras, cada paso era una agonía para el maestro del Hamon que no respiraba mientras lo poco que le quedaba de sangre escurría a sus pies

-Déjalo ya – insistió el monstruo ancestral con suavidad – ya estas más muerto que vivo

El muchacho en plena flor de su vida seguía golpeándole con sus pocas fuerzas, no eran ni caricias para el ser inhumano que le mira con un gesto suave y hasta compasivo, entonces volvió la vista a algo más a algo tras ellos. Caesar no podía escuchar nada más que el agitado latir de su corazón y los forzosos intentos de su pecho por tomar aire, la sangre le nublaba la vista y apenas podía diferenciar la enorme masa de piedra que era el dichoso Wham

-Te respeto como guerrero, déjalo y muere en paz

Wham insistió viendo algo más, entonces espero que el humano se resbalara con su propia sangre, estaba listo para verlo partir con esa caída sonriendo para sus adentros supuso que moriría mejor entre los brazos de un aliado y no frente a su enemigo "los humanos son terriblemente sentimentales, el amo Kars me advirtió que yo mismo estaba contagiado de dicha enfermedad que nos hace actuar contra todo pronóstico… si este es su último suspiro que por lo menos se puedan despedir" medito antes de estar dispuesto a irse

-Sé cómo le miras… ve con ellos – murmuro para sus adentros

Era gracioso cómo funcionaban las cosas, puede que una sola decisión podría cambiar el destino de cualquiera, sellándolo y condenándolo o salvando a un amigo, en este caso Caesar ya había tomado su decisión. El hombre del pilar sintió como el joven le arrancaba algo de un solo tirón, sus últimos alientos fueron suficiente para darle la fuerza necesaria para volver a atacar, el ser suspiro creyendo que como guerrero siempre debían pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, patalear y hacer escandalo como todos los humanos siempre hacen aferrándose a la luz

-¿Qué hiciste? – toco su labio rasgado - ¿Qué tomaste?

Con una leve sonrisa y una expresión de profundísima paz Caesar por fin se dejó caer rodando hasta los últimos escalones quedando prácticamente inerte

-¿Por qué? – Wham estaba atónito y aterrado de la férrea determinación del humano

-Soy un Zeppeli, yo no temo a la muerte – susurro en un amague de levantarse

-No entiendo… - comento el milenario guerrero conmocionado ante las palabras del mortal

-Estoy orgulloso de mi sangre, es algo que obviamente un monstruo tan inhumano como tú no entendería… el sacrificio es casi una tradición, mi padre… mi abuelo – gritaba con apenas un hilo de voz – ¡es el espíritu de la familia Zeppeli!

-¿Qué? – musito incrédulo tocando su labio roto

-¡el espíritu humano! – afirmo arrodillándose como pudo – ¡no puedo morir sin darle una oportunidad a Jojo! ¡honrare la voluntad que me fue heredada!

El techo se estremecía y Wham veía como este se desquebrajaba el muchacho de cabellos dorados apenas con una mínima chispa de vida apretó la argolla en su roto puño y llevándolo contra su pecho el inmortal solo observo el fuego y la poderosa furia con la que el sol amparo a los guerreros del Hamon por los siglos y estremeciéndose con lo esplendido que podía a llegar a ser un individuo asintió con respeto escuchando las últimas palabras del muchacho que moriría ante sus ojos honrándole a él como su testigo

-¡JOJO! ¡es mi último aliento, por favor recíbelo! – se despidió más como una plegaria

Con todo el amor y devoción del mundo agacho la cabeza aceptando su destino, ignoro como el mundo caía sobre el dejándose llevar por la oscuridad aun con el recuerdo de Jojo solo sintió una inmensa paz al darle al menos una última oportunidad como despedida

+++o+++

El moreno estaba tumbando la maldita puerta que estaba sellada a cal y canto, escuchaba los estruendos y golpes de una batalla más allá de su comprensión, explosiones y hasta el estremecer de las paredes delataba como estaba siendo un inútil

-¡Caesar! ¡sé que fui egoísta, pero puedo ayudarte! – grito arañando el portón

Jojo sintió cuando alguien poso su mano en su hombro, volviendo la vista se encontró con el maestro Messina que había ido tras ellos bajo órdenes de Lisa Lisa

-Ella me mando – explico encogiéndose de hombros- dijo que mejor evitara que los mataran en el primer round

-Hmmm – bufo ofendido

Los muros se estremecieron y se pudo entre ver la luz a través de las grietas de una pared a punto de derrumbarse, Joseph respingo apenas escuchando los gritos de batalla de su amigo

-¡Messina! ¡tengo que entrar!

El maestro asintió y asestando un puñetazo más que contundente abrió el muro dándoles paso para irrumpir en la pelea, Caesar y Wham estaban frente de una enorme escalera, el rubio estaba desangrándose mientras el monstruo solo les veía recorrer el lugar de reojo tratando de convencer al colérico rubio de rendirse. Para Jojo todo lo que aconteció después parecía suceder en cámara lenta como Caesar se despedía mirando al cielo sellando su destino y como si fuera un impulso innato corrió a su auxilio

-¡no dejare! – espeto corriendo desesperado

El inmortal se dio media vuelta y viendo como el techo les aplastaba a ambos, apenas entreabrió los ojos para prácticamente moler al otro maestro del Hamon que planeaba atacarle a lo lejos incrustándolo contra una de las columnas, asintiendo satisfecho con no dejar cavos sueltos… Una burbuja de sangre flotaba de entre la nube de polvo que nublaba el lugar destellando con un objeto muy particular en su interior, el milenario guerrero sonrió con solemnidad y dando un paso dudoso y prefirió dejarla flotando

-El valor de los humanos no deja de sorprenderme, una lástima que el sacrificio de tan noble y honorable guerrero fuese en vano… no ignoro el amor en tus actos. Eso pareciera que es lo único que de verdad mueve a tan efímeros seres – reflexiono antes de irse

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí un silencio sepulcral inundo el que alguna vez fue el salón principal de un lujosísimo hotel, ahora solo eran ruinas salpicadas de sangre y el escondite de un ejército de vampiros y monstruos fuera de la comprensión humana

-C-Caesar – susurro una suave voz ahogada entre las piedras

Haciendo uso del poco Hamon que pudo utilizar levanto las rocas que le aplastaban y acunando contra su pecho al rubio Joseph logro escapársele a la muerte una vez más, miró fijamente el rostro del hombre entre sus brazos, estaba inerte y muy maltrecho, no podía sentir su pulso

-Caesar – sollozo con gran amargura – no me dejes, fui un cobarde, pero lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Le abrazo contra su pecho aun rodeados de escombros y la nube de polvo que se levantaba con cada aliento, entonces lo vio una sola burbuja brillante que contenía la cinta que su amado Caesarino usaba siempre estaba flotando sin siquiera moverse con la briza como si estuviera hecha de un acero reforzado

-No… - sollozo dejando caer gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas – idiota, cómo pudiste

Negó con la cabeza trato de salir con el inerte italiano entre sus brazos cuando escucho un quejido lejano, volvió la vista aterrado viendo a Mesina hecho puré contra una columna, el tipo era un hueso duro de roer y aun malherido fue capaz de levantarse y caminar en dirección de los más jóvenes aliviado de seguir con vida

-Ese wham es todo un peligro – bromeo ignorando la terrible tristeza del moreno - ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿eh?

-No respira – murmuro el Ingles tratando en vano de dejar de llorar desconsoladamente

-Imposible – renegó Messina obstinadamente

Una cuarta persona entra al lugar era Lisa Lisa tan fría y calculadora como siempre solo camina esquivando hermosamente los escombros, apenas levanta un instante sus lentes oscuros para evaluar la situación clavando su gélida mirada en Joseph el cual estaba arrodillado murmurando plegarias en el oído del rubio que se negaba a soltar abrazándole con insistencia casi como arrullándole, temblaba mientras el llanto caía por sus ojos humedeciendo su rostro

-¿estás bien? – pregunto a Messina que sonrió dichoso al verla

-Si – asintió el sirviente

-¿y él? – pregunto viendo fijamente al inmóvil Caesar

Mesina agacho la mirada y negando con profundo dolor solo romo aire, ella debía controlarse siempre y aun si le temblaban las manos tomo un cigarrillo y caminando temiendo escuchar las terribles palabras camino rumbo al desgarrado Jojo que no paraba de gimotear suplicándole al rubio regresar a su lado

-Jojo – le llamo sujetándole el hombro

Lisa Lisa casi estalla en llanto al ver lo terrible de las heridas del rubio mientras el moreno solo lo acunaba contra el con una suavidad indescriptible, el rostro de Joseph lo decía todo y su mirada nublada por el llanto no disimulaba la terrible culpa que le estaba matando

-No escucho su corazón – gimoteo con amargura

-Déjalo, fue su decisión – ordeno señalando la burbuja

Joseph negó y apretando los parpados volvió a esconder su rostro contra el cuello del frio cuerpo

-Su muerte habrá sido en vano entonces – sentencio ella con evidente frustración en su voz

El moreno bufo y dándole una última mirada a la serena expresión de las facciones del italiano le dejo acostado en el suelo y estirando su mano con un miedo terrible toco la burbuja sintiendo un poder indescriptible, sintiendo todas las emociones de Caesar al final, toda la fe, devoción y amor que le ofreció una última vez, el calor dulce y acogedor que le recorrió solo hizo doler más su alma y rompiendo su corazón haciéndolo añicos solo rompió una vez más en llanto, acongojado gritaba de dolor llamando a Caesar sin obtener respuesta, el silencio solo confirmaba todo

-Maldito imbécil, no necesitabas morir por mí – gritaba lamentándose

-¿Qué es? – pregunto la Messina plagado de curiosidad

Joseph destrozado mostro lo que había en sus manos salpicadas de sangre tan roja como la misma piedra de Aja, era la cinta de Caesar, pero tenía una joya atada… el aro con el antídoto asegurando aun después de su muerte la victoria contra los hombres del pilar y aún más la supervivencia de Jojo, su Jojo. Como solo él podría hacerlo en una efímera burbuja

-Les dio una buena paliza debemos aprovechar que aún están débiles – dijo la mujer colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios – no estas herido así que levántate

-¡¿Qué?! – espeto ofendido hasta el tuétano

Joseph volvió la vista más que colérico para encontrarse con un detalle que lo descoloco por completo, ella contenía el llanto y torpemente estaba encendiendo el cigarro al revés, el le señalo y entonces ella lo noto quebrándose por completo, cayendo de rodillas se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba destruida repitiendo una y otra vez una pregunta sin respuesta ¿Por qué? Messina se aproximó para consolarle, pero sol recibió un golpe ella se alejó de todos cubriendo su empapado rostro solo lloraba en silencio estremeciéndose como si se tratara de un ataque de hipo, Jojo por primera vez en su vida admitió que ella también era humana y comprendió su dolor, maduro un poco eso debía admitirlo

-Vamos maestra - le animo secándose los ojos

-Si – asintió la mujer volviéndose a poner los lentes que cubrían sus enrojecidos ojos

-Yo me quedo – anuncio Mesina que cargaba a Caesar como aun costal – debo asegurarme de que le den un funeral apropiado a este noble guerrero – dijo entre lagrimas

Joseph tomo la argolla y negándose a tomar su contenido hasta haber vengado la muerte del rubio solo se prometió a si mismo seguir firme hasta acabar con el ultimo del ellos, colocándosela en su dedo sorbió mocos y miro al cielo como buscando encontrarle

-Este no era el anillo de compromiso que esperaba, Caesarino - susurro dolido

El y su maestra se encaminaron a seguir el rastro de sangre de Wham mientras Messina caminaba cabizbajo en una especie de cortejo fúnebre cargando el cuerpo inerte y yerto del italiano

+++o+++


	3. Chapter 3

_Así concluye esta historia, todo lo que tiene un asterisco tiene una nota al final_

+++o+++

En la sala de urgencias del hospital el Coronel Rudol von Stroheim fue a revisar el estado de algunos de sus soldados sobrevivientes a su anterior encuentro con Kars entonces noto como un grupo de paramédicos corría a una camilla con todo el equipo de reanimación

-Enfermera ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto a una de las chicas que suturaba a un soldado

-¿eso? Un par de tipos salieron de un accidente de auto, ya sabe las carreteras se congelan

-¿accidente de auto?

-Si, uno está mal herido tendrán que amputarle el brazo por la gravedad de las heridas. Fue horrible pareciera que una licuadora le hubiera molido por completo

-¿una licuadora? – Stroheim sospecho que ese ataque le era familiar - ¿y el otro cómo es?

-El otro llego más muerto que vivo ¡yo estaba llenando el formulario del acta de defunción! – contaba ella bastante pálida y sorprendida – entonces alguien le toco y tenía pulso

-¿pulso?

-Si, estaba ya en las ultimas, pero fue que le reanimaran un poco y ya estaba aquí otra vez… dios mío fue increíble, lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de fuerte – bromeo un poco sonrojada

El coronel Stroheim dejo a un lado a sus soldados, camino rumbo a donde la chica le señalo que estaban los heridos asomándose por una de las ventanillas redondas tan comunes en los quirófanos se encontró con que el tipo al que habían entubado mientras atendían todas las heridas posibles tenía el cabello rubio eso le alivio ya que si el que estuviese allí fuera el inglés cabeza de chorlito la humanidad estaría condenada

-¿saben algo del tipo? – pregunto a un médico que pasaba por el lugar

-El otro se llama Messina, este es de apellido Zeppeli – leyó viendo sus papeles

-¡¿Zeppeli?! – espantado temió lo peor - ¡busquen a la fundación Speedwagon!

-¿eh? – el medico bastante cansado solo le miro incrédulo – no tengo nada en contra del tercer Reich, pero… ¿tienen algo que ver?

-Llame a la fundación Speedwagon – ordeno haciendo uso de sus habilidades de persuasión poco amigables – llamare a mis médicos para que lo salven, solo llame

-S-si – asintió el sujeto bastante amedrentado

Bufo incrédulo al ver como la férrea voluntad de vivir podía ser mayor a lo que esperaba, él fue reconstruido como un Cyborg, pero ver que alguien puede vivir aun cuando ya le estaban dando por cadáver eso es otra cosa

-Al parecer el Hamon no solo tiene grandes propiedades en un uso táctico en combate, leí que tenía grandes propiedades biológicas no es raro que este idiota se salve sin ayuda de mi grandiosa tecnología y eso que es ¡la mejor del mundo!

-¡señor mañana estaremos listos para acabar con ellos!

-Informe completo soldado – ordeno con un gesto

-Están en un hotel abandonado, revisamos la zona, pero ya fue evacuada

-¿heridos?

-Ni idea, ahí escombros y sangre por todas partes

-Bien, contactaremos con ese petrolero de cuarta… por cierto, necesito que envíen al mejor escuadrón médico para ese quirófano de allá – señalo tras el

-¡si señor! – haciendo el saludo militar el soldado se fue a cumplir sus ordenes

+++o+++

Suzi Q estaba en Venecia por algunas cosas para llevar a la mansión, ahora que estaba sola se sentía aburridísima por lo que decidió comprar pintura y yeso y encargarse personalmente de lagunas reparaciones que eran urgentes desde que cierto par de cabezas de chorlito estaban entrenando allí, estaba tomándose un descanso en una de las cafeterías con vista al porto tomándose un delicioso café de grano importado y una exquisita crema cuando vio como la tacita se desportillo de la nada haciéndole dar escalofríos

-Un mal presagio – suspiro echándose la bendición

La taza directamente se quebró en dos a lo que ella salto de su silla y tomando su rosario entre las manos solo pudo suplicar a todos los santos por el bienestar de los suyos recordando a ACDC

-Ave, o María, piena di grazia, il Signore é con te, tu sei benedetta fra le donne e benedetto é il frutto del tuo seno, Gesú. Santa María, Madre de Dio, prega per noi peccatori…

Una ambulancia llego al puerto a toda carrera, ella apenas se quedó con el cristo en la boca mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo como unos marineros bajaban a un tipo en brazos, la criada no pudo contener su curiosidad y pagando la cuenta a toda velocidad salió derechito a ver junto con los demás curiosos como subían al sujeto a la ambulancia

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto a un marino que bajaba del barco

-Lo encontramos en medio del océano

-¿Qué? ¡Un náufrago!

-No… ¡cayó del cielo! – explicaba manoteando como loco

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, lo juro por mi madre. Vimos como una roca se estampo contra el mar y el flotaba como un pescado muerto… el capitán nos ordenó sacarlo con la red

-¿y está vivo? – pregunto más que sorprendida

-Vivísimo aun desmayado y todo le dio un buen puñetazo al maestre Tozzi*

-¿Cómo se puede salir vivo de eso? – pregunto ella más para el universo que para el marino

-Bueno, alguien así de grandulón debe ser un hueso duro de roer – rio el marino

-¿grandulón?

-Si como de casi dos metros, cuando despertó hablo en inglés y no paraba de llamar a un tal Kars… fue raro yo me hubiera preocupado más por el hecho de haber perdido un brazo

-¡Kars! – chillo ella sumando uno más uno

Ella le dio un enorme beso al marino que quedo derretido ante los suaves labios de la hermosa signorina, agradecida solo salió corriendo al hospital más cercano donde obviamente le llevarían

-Buongiorno, necesito saber si alguien llego en ambulancia

-Esto es un hospital – refunfuño con amargura la recepcionista - ¿Qué esperabas?

-Sí, pero es una ambulancia que viene del porto – explico desesperada

-¿usted viene por el manco? – pregunto la chica algo aliviada

-¿manco?

-Si, un extranjero súper cabreado que no paraba de llamar a una tipa y preguntando por la fundación Speedwagon, asumimos que era un aviador accidentado

-¿puedo verlo?

-Si, está en el cuarto piso, lo sedaron para atenderlo… por alguna extraña razón tenía una piraña muerta pegada a la pierna, quemaduras muy graves y quedo manco

-¿dijo su nombre?

-No, buena suerte con eso… esta insoportable

Suzi subió según las indicaciones de la recepcionista y encontrando la puerta donde un médico trataba de vendarle las quemaduras de la pierna al paciente, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero ella reconoció de inmediato esa bonita estrella en su fornido hombro que vio tantas veces en la playa mientras espiaba desde alguna ventana, el muchacho siempre fue de buen ver

-¿Jojo? – pregunto interrumpiendo en la habitación

-¿eh? – el hombre alzo la vista y recibiéndola con una radiante sonrisa de alivio

-¡JOJO! – espeto ella corriendo a su encuentro

-¡Suzi! – grito el de igual manera recibiéndole entre sus enormes brazos

Ella estallo en lágrimas, no tenía muy claro que estaba pasando, pero verlo sano y salvo era un gran alivio más bajo las bizarras circunstancias en la que lo habían llevado de regreso a Venecia

-Deberá guardar reposo – explicaba el medico de turno a la joven rubia

-No se preocupe yo le cuidare, bien en cuanto a la fundación Speedwagon…

-Ya contacté con el único número que tengo de ellos, es cuestión de paciencia

-Gracias – la mujer apenas asintió con solemnidad

Ella volvió la vista al grandulón que estaba haciendo pucheros como un niño mimado, contra su voluntad tendría que estar por lo menos unos veinte días hospitalizado aun cuando solo "son heridas leves" ósea si perdió una mano y tiene un par de quemaduras, una costilla rota y la moral por el suelo… bueno si necesitaba el hospital

-Jojo… - ella le llamo con gentileza tomándole del brazo bueno - ¿quieres algo?

-Nada – suspiro resignado - ¿Cómo están todos?

-¿Quiénes? – pregunto confundida

-¿no sabes nada?

-No

Pasaron quizás unos ocho días en los cuales Joseph no pudo más que reposar escuchando las noticias en la radio mientras Suzi le cuidaba con el amor de una hermana o una madre, le esponjaba la almohada o le daba de comer ya que con las radiografías le encontraron más huesos rotos por lo que duraría mucho más hospitalizado, Jojo bromeaba y reía constantemente con la rubia que apenas le seguía la corriente porque muchas veces no pillaba el chiste, pero cuando ella se marchaba y quedaba solo viendo la costa por esa diminuta ventana a lo lejos del cuarto se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba realmente

-¿te habrás encontrado con Wham? – pregunto a la nada

El dolor en su pecho era cada día más profundo mientras sus pensamientos le consumían tratando de recordar si quiera lo que era estar bien del todo, sus heridas se curaban asombrosamente bien gracias al Hamon, pero el solo usarlo se lo recordaba haciéndolo dudar de cada cosa que hacia incluso prefería quedarse postrado en esa cama, la playa a lo lejos, el sol incluso la brisa se lo recordaba y con su recuerdo llegaba una culpa

-¿Míster? – pregunto una guapa enfermera que siempre le coqueteaba

-¿si? – contesto apenas poniéndole atención

-Vinieron los de la fundación

-¡si! – celebro sentándose en la cama ignorando su pierna inmovilizada

-Pero… - susurro ella algo temerosa

-¿pero? – pregunto haciéndole un curioso puchero

-Vienen con los nazis

-¿Qué? – apenas enarco una ceja - ¿nazis?

-Si… usted es americano, no se…

-¿y vienen solos?

-No… trajeron a un tipo en coma, lo trasladaron hasta aquí para que termine su recuperación. Parece ser importante por como los soldados le vigilan

-¿no será un coronel rubio?

-No, era un muchacho bastante guapo – respondió con coquetería – un príncipe quizás

La chica se sonrojo recordando las lindas facciones del tipo cuando le estaba colocando el oxígeno, el hombre era joven y se veía a leguas que era un compatriota… llevándose las manos al enrojecido rostro la chica soltó una risita enamorada antes de notar que el otro galán que la veía estaba levantándose de la cama

-¡espere! ¡su pierna!

-Olvida la pierna ¡tengo que avisarles a los míos que sigo vivo!

-¿eres un espía? – pregunto emocionada

El bufo rodando los ojos aburrido de lidiar con la muchacha y prefirió levantarse como pudo sin ayuda, tomo su bolsa de suero y apoyándose con esta se fue cojeando hasta el pasillo principal

-¡espere Míster, le ayudo!

Tomados de gancho ella le acompaño hasta el siguiente piso donde desde el ascensor había soldados vigilando con cara de pocos amigos, Joseph estaba más que seguro que era el loco de Stroheim así que pasando saliva se paró muy derechito y con su aire más intimidante se aproximó a uno de ellos, él era mucho más alto que cualquier soldado ario así que le vayan tres hectáreas de mierda los títulos y rangos militares

-¿está el coronel Stroheim! – pregunto mirándole hacia abajo

-Si – asintió el joven ario bastante serio – ¿Quién lo busca?

-Joseph Joestar – anuncio el como si fuera la gran cosa

La enfermera estaba embelesada viendo la naturalidad con la que el fortachón se manejaba aun con los soldados del eje que al italiano promedio le daban repelús inmediatamente, se escucharon los pasos de lo que parecía un batallón entero pero cuando doblaban la esquina del enrevesado pasillo se veía que efectivamente era Stroheim con sus hombres discutiendo acaloradamente con un anciano doctor que apenas le respondía de manera tajante como si ya estuviera hasta la coronilla de lidiar con sus mierdas

-¿pero despertara pronto?

-Antes está vivo – renegó viéndole de soslayo – si despierta en estos días no tendremos que desconectarle… si es que vive para despertar

-¡imposible! ¡no existe mejor medicina que la alemana!

-¡¿si es tan buena porque no lo envían allá?!

-Dijeron que solo le faltaba despertar, todas sus heridas y fracturas fueron tratadas – respondió un soldado que tenía el símbolo medico en su brazalete

-¿si ve? – espeto Stroheim bastante cabreado

Joseph ya estaba metido en medio de los hombres escuchado atentamente cada diagnóstico y preocupación mientras asentía llevándose la mano vendada al mentón y la enfermera mirándoles bastante perdida

-¿eh? – el coronel Nazi se acababa de percatar de la presencia de esos dos

-Hola~~~~~ - saludo el inglés como si nada

-¡estas vivo! – grito como viendo a un fantasma

-Si lo se~~~

Joseph apenas se reía con malicia mientras los soldados le miraban aterrados y el medico retrocedía como si el pánico fuera contagioso, el coronel Stroheim reía a mandíbula batiente mientras abrazaba al aun algo adolorido guerrero

-¿Cómo viviste?

-Un golpe de suerte diría yo – explico encogido de hombros – pero mi mano no lo logro

-¿eh? Una simple mano… mañana encargo que traigan una prótesis robótica

-¿Qué?

-Salvaste el mundo es lo mínimo que debería hacer – sentencio el rubio bastante calmado

-¿a quién tienen allí? ¿A la maestra? – pregunto haciendo muecas y aspavientos

-No, te tengo una sorpresa que hará que se te caigan hasta los calzones

-¡¿Qué?!

Caminando apoyado en el soldado la enfermera apenas les seguía un par de pasos detrás más por curiosidad que por preocupación de la salud del paciente, era un cuarto aislado y esterilizado rodeado de cortinas y frías maquinas que apenas hacían pitidos extraños con un ritmo constante como la marcha de un corazón fatigado, allí se veía la silueta de un hombre bastante fornido y joven, cabellera rubia bastante revuelta, piel pálida y algo transparente por la falta de sol y un par de maquitas muy particulares en sus pómulos

-¡CAESAR! – espeto Joseph arrojándose contra la cama llevándose una cortina consigo

-¡cuidado que lo puedes rematar!

-¡Caesar! – sollozaba a grito herido mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas

Tomando la helada mano del italiano que dormía con un gesto de infinita paz el moreno no paraba de gimotear llamándole con insistencia, tenía que despertar si todo lo que dijo el viejo doctor era cierto ¡tenía que vivir! Ni un niño lloraba tan consternado, cosa que preocupo a la enfermera que veía al coronel con un gesto serio

-Tiene que mantenerse inmovilizado de la pierna – comento ella viéndole allí tendido

-Tráigale una silla de ruedas, créame se curará mejor si esta junto Caesar

La mujer asintió y dejo al paciente a sus anchas llorar como magdalena aferrándose a las manos del comatoso rubio que no importaba cuanto lo zarandearan ni se movía.

Suzi Q venía con su gelato favorito, le había prometido a Jojo que le daría un poco para que dejara de quejarse de la desabrida comida típica de hospital, entro al cuarto tranquilamente cuando noto que la cama estaba vacía pensando lo peor pego un chillido de horror que le destemplo los dientes a más de uno y haciendo que la enfermera entrara de inmediato azotando la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡no está! – manoteo abrazando el tarro de gelato contra su pecho

-¡¿no ha aparecido?! – espeto colérico – me van a regañar por andar dejándole salir

-¿eh? – Suzi apenas estaba secándose las lágrimas de preocupación

-Acompáñeme – comento con un gesto cansado

Subieron al siguiente piso donde un montón de soldados traían una caja contramarcada y sellada a nivel casi preocupante como si cargaran el arma definitiva, la rubia paso grueso mientras veia entrar a un mayor de alto rango con partes mecánicas incrustadas en su cuerpo ella apenas parpadeo aterrorizada mientras este le sonreía y le hacia una leve reverencia haciendo gala de su caballerosidad

-Fräulein sospecho que usted viene por Herr Zeppeli

-¿Qué? – pregunto la muchacha parpadeando rápidamente como batiendo sus largas pestañas enamorando al Mayor con esos dulces gestos - ¿lo conoció?

-Aun no – sentencio el besándole la mano que ella retiro rápidamente

-Coronel ¿sabe algo de mi paciente? – intervino la enfermera algo celosa de la chica

-A mis hombres les fue imposible separarlo del comatoso

-¿lleva allí desde ayer? – pregunto acercándose con descaro al soldado alemán

-Efectivamente

Suzi noto como uno de los soldados comento algo en alemán al Coronel que apenas asintió y con un tono autoritario ordeno que entraran la misteriosa caja al cuarto donde se veian muchísimas maquinas titilando

-Acompáñeme Fräulein – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

-Si – acepto ella tomándolo de gancho

Entraron a la habitación donde un comatoso rubio estaba entubado e inmovilizado, su rostro se veía cansado y demacrado mientras un dormido Joseph seguía aferrado a sus manos recostando la cabeza junto a su pecho, estaba prácticamente acostado encima de la cama sacándole una risita enternecida a la rubia que apenas pudo disimular el amargo llanto que corría por su rostro al ver a su amado Caesar hecho mierda allí tendido con ese color tan pálido como el de un cadáver

-Caesar – suspiro caminando dudosa hasta la cama- ¿Caesar?

-No importa cuanto lo llames – intervino Stroheim con un tono suave – lleva días así

-¿Cuánto? – espeto ella despertando al Ingles

-Casi dos semanas, estaba medio muerto en Suiza ¡ni pulso le encontraban!

-¿Cómo paso esto? Él era invencible – sollozo con nerviosismo

-Mira como dejaron a Joestar

Ella asintió cubriéndose la boca para callar su llanto, Joseph aun entre dormido la sujeto con su mano vendada y mirándole con inmensa tristeza solo negó

-No reacciona – susurro con voz ronca de tanto gritar y llorar con amargura

-¿Por qué?

-N-no se – susurro apretando su rostro contra el pecho del italiano – se fue…

-¡No! – chillo ella en un arranque de rabia y frustración

-No importa cuanto lo llames… no vuelve

-¿ni con el gelato? ¿y si le traigo un plato de ternera Stroganov?

Lo raro no fue el hecho de que fue que ella mencionara el platillo y la reacción del rubio lo raro fue como todo fue tan espontaneo e impredecible como el mismo

-Ternera Stroganov – susurro aun entre dormido

-¡hablo! – espeto el coronel señalándole - ¡Hablo!

-¡Caesar! ¡si no te despiertas ahora no iremos a comer ternera Stroganov en ese restaurante que tanto te gusta! ¡y me liare a la mesera pelirroja! – amenazo Joseph

Fue como encender un interruptor que le activo de inmediato, el joven hombre estaba sentado aun con el suero, la sangre y mil cosas más atadas a él, exhibiendo esos dos orbes esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos apenas se quedó allí inmóvil tomando una violenta bocanada de aire como cuando alguien se despierta de una pesadilla donde cae a un precipicio

-¡increíble! – corearon los soldados bastante impactados

-¡Caesar! – chillo Suzi Q arrojándose a abrazarlo

Joseph le abrazo dejando al pobre y confundido rubio en medio de sus dos mejores amigos llorando a moco tendido sobre el que apenas podía parpadear asimilando la situación

-Llamen al doctor – ordeno el coronel nazi

-¡Caesar! – gritaban el inglés y la italiana sin poder cabes de la dicha

+++o+++

Caesar estaba bebiendo su sopa con resignación mientras trataba de recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para siquiera salir de esa cama donde le tenían envuelto en vendajes al igual que una momia egipcia, apenas podía masticar con los pocos alientos que tenía, no había podido quitarse de encima a Joseph en tres días, el castaño aun con una mano amputada, la pierna rota y el otro brazo malherido no paraba de hablar como un perdido mientras el italiano apenas asentía tratando de entender cómo era posible enviar un monstruo al espacio con la ayuda fortuita de un volcán, estaba preocupado por Lisa Lisa que había terminado malherida sin mencionar que prácticamente estaban incomunicado

-Jojo…

-Si mi Caesarino, precioso, hermoso que no pienso dejar solo nunca jamás

Ver al Joestar perdidamente enamorado podía ser tierno y aterrador a partes iguales más cuando sabía que era capaz de cumplir al pie de la letra sus palabras, estaban con las cosas bastante claras entre ellos, Caesar no podía vivir sin él y tampoco es que se imaginara como seria estar sin él, en esos momentos en que ni la enfermera podía arrimarse de a mucho al cuarto que tenía solo para ellos gracias a las influencias de Stroheim por lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto el ingles

-¿aun estás enojado conmigo? – pregunto Joseph con timidez

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estas muy callado y no me dices nada cursi y rebuscado como siempre…

-Llevas siendo cursi todo el día, ya me ganaste - explico risueño

-Awwwww mi Caesarino ¿pero no te enojaste?

Caesar le tomo con su mano menos lastimada de la mejilla y mirándole con ternura solo le dijo

-Si me tomara en serio cada bobada que dices no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, Jojo yo prácticamente soy profesional en lidiar contigo – entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy terrible - ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

-Casi un mes

-¡Casi un mes! – grito aterrorizado - ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Ni idea… Stroheim dijo que pronto me podrían la mano mecánica. Así que no tengo idea

-¿y cómo es posible que no haya pedido tu otra mano en matrimonio?

-Pues… ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?! – Joseph quedo shockeado viéndole fijamente

-Mamma mia, Jojo se me había olvidado que Kars te quito la mano de las pajas… así que debo pedir tu mano buena en matrimonio. No puedo dejarte libre por ahí

-Caesarino… - la felicidad que le estaba invadiendo por poco le hace sufrir un ataque

No importaban los chistes flojos ¡se le estaba declarando! Esta vez sin trampas o reclamos, sin excusas o peros… eran el uno para el otro como solo los polos de un imán pueden unirse

-¿entonces quieres que me case contigo? – pregunto rojo a mas no poder

-¡por supuesto! ¡los Zeppeli siempre vamos enserio!

-¿aun si quiero ser piloto?

-¿aun piensas ser piloto después de reventar todos esos aviones? – pregunto con picardía

-¡oye! Una cosa es que estés convaleciente y otra que te pases – se defendió antes de robarle un beso – además… ¡tú andas todo hecho puré! - señalo preocupado

-Al menos tengo mis manos – bromeo guiñándole el ojo

En esas entra Suzi con un montón de flores y una caja repleta de exquisitos bombones del más fino y costoso chocolate suizo

-¿Qué paso? – preguntaba el italiano al verla tan triste

-El coronel

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se fue de regreso a la guerra

-¿entonces? – pregunto Jojo señalando las flores - ¿esos dulces?

-Se me declaro se despidió y me dejo encartada con esto

-¿pero te gusta? – pregunto Joseph lleno de curiosidad

-Na, me gusta más el piloto de hidroavión que nos lleva recados a la isla – comento sonrojándose en solo recordar ese exótico bigote al mejor estilo de Dalí y ese peinado

-¿Cuál? ¿Bocelli*?

-KYAAAAAA , no lo menciones así – grito emocionada al recordarlo con su bufanda

-Joseph solo reía entretenido al ver al par de rubios sacarse sus trapitos sucios al sol como un par de colegiales sin nada mejor que hacer, entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que cualquier dolor en su pecho incluso en sus heridas estaba más que desvanecido como si la sola presencia del rubio fuera su única cura definitiva, sonrojándose hasta niveles imposibles solo se recostó en la silla de ruedas robándola caja de chocolates de manos de la chica y comiéndolos en un silencio sepulcral prefirió mantener la calma

Además, tu solo sabes correr tras Jojo como perrito faldero – acuso la chica en la discusión

Pfffff Jojo es mi enfermera personal – rio Caesar fanfarroneando de su suerte

Jojo apenas les seguía el ritmo con la vista ya acabándose todos los chocolates

-¡no te los comas todos! – chillo la chica quitándole la caja

-¡si! No siempre se le declaran a Suzi – rio con malicia

-¡oye! – se defendió ella pellizcándole la mejilla

-¡Jojo ayúdame! – grito el rubio bastante risueño

-No puedo, tengo la pierna inmovilizada – se excusó encogiéndose de hombros

-Ese no es el modo de tratar a tu Caesarino precioso – se quejó entre risas

Debían admitirlo si el hospital era así siempre no era tan malo estar internado un mes mas

+++o+++

La helada lluvia les calaba hasta los huesos, pero aun así Smokey que escuchaba la casi eterna letanía que leía el sacerdote sentía más frio en su alma al ver la lápida que básicamente era lo único que les quedaba para despedir a un gran amigo

-Jojo… - suspiro con tristeza al ver el funeral simbólico del desaparecido susodicho

Amainando a una suave brizna Erina veía el nublado cielo llena de frustración, con su avanzada edad solo podía secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas… oficialmente lo había perdido todo. Speedwagon quien había sido su roca y apoyo desde más tiempo del que deseaba recordar tomándola de la mano como siempre solía hacer con ese aire tan afable y cariñoso

-Vámonos a casa – anuncio con preocupación en su mirada – te enfermaras

-Me quedo – anuncio ella viendo con resignación la lápida de su nieto

El anciano hombre suspiro resignado inclinando la cabeza con un gesto lúgubre lleno de una resignación a la que cualquiera juraría estaba acostumbrado

-Bien

El chico que había cuidado de ella acompañándola durante los meses de ausencia de Jojo había demostrado tanta bondad y decisión en sus actos que estaba considerando legalmente adoptarlo como su nuevo nieto, Smokey suspiraba cabizbajo mientras ella se quedaba firme en su silla esperando que el sacerdote terminara de rezar, sintió pasos ir y venir a su alrededor ya que muchos se marcharon con el ultimo "Amen"

-Hola~~~~~

Alguien los saludo a la distancia, ella no estaba de humor para testamentos ni abogados solo agacho la cabeza a ver las flores que su nuera deposito junto a lapida del hijo que nunca pudo ver crecer o cuidar apropiadamente, Elizabeth estaba más que apesadumbrada viendo a Messina que apenas sorbía mocos en un silencio sepulcral

-adivina quién soy~~ – una voz familiar la tomo de sorpresa

el velo de por sí ya la cegaba ahora había unas manos con guates de cuero cubriéndole los ojos. Smokey volvió la vista a ver quién estaba molestando a la venerable señora cuando noto a un hombre altísimo saludar con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-¿en serio nadie vino a recogernos al aeropuerto? Vinimos a New York de una buena vez y resulta que están en un funeral

Todos estaban shockeados en silencio viendo fijamente al castaño renegar señalándoles, sus ojos azules estaban repletos de vida y no parecía tener un rasguño encima

-¡JOJO! – grito Smokey viendo un fantasma

Erina y su nuera se quitaron los sombreros para ver con claridad la aparición ante sus ojos, el hombre al que estaban "sepultando" estaba frente a ellas vestido casualmente y explicando que tenía que contactar con los nazis respecto a su brazo ¿era acaso un milagro? Es verdad que nadie encontró ningún cuerpo, pero ¡él estaba en medio de una erupción volcánica!

-¡idiota! ¡no moleste a estas personas! – ordeno un sujeto que trabajaba en el cementerio

-¡¿a quién estas llamando idiota?! – replico el castaño apunto de asestarle un puño

Jojo estaba muy perdido en la situación, pero no toleraría ningún insulto, ya estaba de muy mal humor para aguantar la ineptitud de otros, estaba listo para derribar a ese tipo estrenando su nueva mano mecánica cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo

-¡mamma mia! Nunca cambias ¿eh amore mio?

El rubio cubierto de curitas y una pierna enyesada se apoyaba en una muleta mientras con la mano libre le detenía haciendo gala de su poder aun después de haber salido de un coma profundo y tener más de un hueso descolocado

-Darling~~ - gimoteo en un puchero

De repente el lugar se tornó silencioso y nadie se movía, estaban petrificados cosa que el italiano noto de inmediato mirando fijamente al grupo de personas que le observaban con espanto

-¡i-imposible…! – tartamudeo Messina que estaba petrificado de impresión

-¿uh? – Joseph no entendía nada

-¡ustedes estaban muertos! – finalmente declararon todos a coro

La pareja solo se miraba a los ojos, estaban muy confundidos por ello, allí Joseph noto como efectivamente estaban en un funeral mirando de reojo la lápida se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su nombre y su "fecha de defunción" ¡¿qué estaba pasando?! Entrando en pánico soltó al rubio para ver mejor la lapida

-¡esta mi nombre escrito! – chillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Caesar solo enarco una ceja y ladeando la cabeza leyó la lápida donde estaban rezando todas estas personas unas conocidas y otras que jamás en su vida habría visto envuelto en un miedo más que colectivo a estas alturas espeto a todo pulmón

-¡¿pero qué demo…?!

Estaba por unirse al escándalo cuando escucharon la puerta del auto cerrarse con fuerza y una mujer rubia bastante alegre y distraída se asomaba

-Chicos - les llamo Suzi Q que salió del auto con una sombrilla abrigándose del clima – saben que con esas heridas no pueden esforzarse mucho y menos con esta lluvia…

-¡Suzi Q! – grito Messina al ver a la chica - ¿no estabas en Italia?

Entonces Lisa noto algo fuera de lugar Caesar tenía su muleta con una mano mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido con la otra mano libre dejando notar un destello que llamo la atención de su maestra que tomándolo con fuerza señalo horrorizada

-¿eso es una argolla de bodas?

-¡ese anillo! – señalo Smokey viendo que Joseph lucia uno igual

El castaño corrió a tomar al italiano del brazo cogiéndole de gancho como la típica noviecita celosa alejándolo de la maestra que apenas miraba incrédula, Joseph con un gesto de que su orgullo estaba algo más que herido señalo al hombre que estaba a su lado

-¡¿es que acaso no saben que estamos casados?!

Todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y en un grito al unísono solo gritaron

-¡están casados!

-E-espera… ¿me estás diciendo que te casaste con él? – señalo Smokey abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿es enserio?

-Si – afirmo Caesar mirando con ternura a Jojo – estamos casados

No fue si no escuchar esas palabras para hacer que el más alto se sonrojara hasta que sus orejas ardieran tapándose la cara con cierta vergüenza al hacer semejantes declaraciones como si nada

-Suena raro decir que eres mi esposo – comento antes de reír nerviosamente

Meciéndose un poco sujetaba sus mejillas tratando de calmar la cálida emoción de por fin pavonearse como un Zeppeli cerró los ojos en un acto de timidez

-Si lo dices, así como así. Es algo vergonzoso… – comento casi como en un sueño

Las maripositas en el estómago y los corazoncitos en el aire se le desvanecieron cuando el italiano le miro frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de severidad que casi le quemaba la nuca

-¿y por qué te creen muerto?

-Si – volvió la vista a su confundida abuela – ¿no sabías que estaba recuperándome en Venecia? Me rescataron en el mar unos pescadores…

-¿y cómo es que Caesar? – comento Messina aun viendo estupefacto al rubio allí presente

-Me hospitalizaron en suiza luego la fundación me transfirió a Italia – explico encogiéndose de hombros con toda la naturalidad del caso – me enviaron al mismo hospital que a Jojo

-Y luego me encargue de cuidarlos por un par de semanas – añadió Suzi Q alzando la mano con un gesto infantil

Entonces todos los presentes se miraban entre ellos como tratando de comprender la situación

-¿y por qué no avisaste nada? – finalmente sentencio Smokey

-Pero si envié un telegrama – comento Caesar que inmediatamente pego un respingo – Jojo… ¿tú lo enviaste? – inquirió con aire acusador a su nuevo esposo

-Claro que si… le pedí el favor a Suzi que lo enviara ¿cierto? – pregunto a la chica

La rubia estaba mirando a la nada tratando de recordar algún encargo así a lo que termino dando un saltito como si acabara de descubrir américa y abriendo su bolso saco una carta

-Me pediste que lo enviara, pero…

-Pero… - insistió Caesar con un tic nervioso en el ojo

-No me dieron ninguna dirección para enviarlo – añadió bastante risueña

Dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza en un aire cómico la chica reía despreocupadamente mientras Joseph estaba colérico haciendo que su mano robótica perdiera el control traqueteando los dedos en posiciones antinaturales creando una imagen imponente ante la rubia

-No hagas así… - comento asustada

-No sé qué tienes en la cabeza… ¿Por qué no preguntaste?

Como un perro y un gato comenzaron a corretear por el cementerio ella chillándole a Caesar por ayuda mientras el otro gruñía como perro rabioso echándole la culpa de que básicamente le habían dado por muerto, Erina apenas les seguía con la mirada aun tratando de procesar toda la información, sonriendo un poco asintió al ver como Elizabeth lloraba en silencio viendo a su hijo volver de entre los muertos. Lisa Lisa no cabía de la dicha estallando en lágrimas de alegría al ver a sus "hijos" y alumnos volver a la vida, estaban mejor que nunca anunciando que la milenaria guerra con los hombres del pilar finalmente había terminado…

Caesar solo estallo en sonoras carcajadas casi musicales viendo a esos dos correr como niños aun en medio de las tumbas y junto al auto todos volvieron la vista al italiano que no paraba de reír a mandíbula batiente hasta casi perder el aliento quedando sonrojado

-cosa ho intenzione di fare con te – sentenciaba aun riendo entre dientes

Smokey lloraba acongojado mientras asimilaba que todos seguían sanos y salvos en cambio Speedwagon le pedía a Messina el pago de la puesta

-mira a esos dos, hasta se casaron y toda la cosa – señalo en un susurro

el alto hombre de rasgos asiáticos rodo los ojos y sacándose la billetera del bolsillo le entrego cincuenta dólares al magnate que reía enternecido de ver la divertida escena…. como el nieto del señor Zeppeli reía mientras abrazaba al nieto de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo (quien se parecía bastante la verdad sea dicha) plantándole un besito en la mejilla

-que dirían esos dos si estuviesen aquí – comento mirando a Erina levantándose de la silla

-deben estar orgullosos… donde sea que estén – añadió la mujer viéndole con determinación – seguramente les hubiera encantado estar aquí…

-lo se…

tomándolo del brazo Erina recostó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre haciéndole sonrojar

-eres un buen casamentero Robert – añadió con picardía

-¿uh? – estaba patidifuso ante ese comentario

-Mira que guapo es – comento señalando al rubio con un gesto – mi nieto tiene buen gusto

-Eres incorregible – rio el anciano colocándose su sombrero, entonces cayo en cuenta de algo – sabes… es impresión mía o a los Joestar los enloquece el cabello rubio

-Elizabeth es castaña – añadió ella en su defensa

-Cuando se casaron tenía el cabello rubio – comento moviéndole las cejas

Erina casi se ahoga con su propio aire de la misma impresión cuando reacciono a ese detalle.

+++o+++

Elizabeth estaba peinando su largo y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro cuando noto un mechón blanco en su reflejo, suspiro resignada de todos modos era una mujer con más de sesenta años que había dejado de entrenar el antiguo arte del Amón como dios manda, de todos modos, no lo veía necesario… ya no había por qué temer, por lo menos ella lo sentía así

-Cariño – anuncio su prometido que traía una carta en su mano

-Si – asintió ella viéndole por el espejo

El alto y algo entrado en años guionista y escritor reconocido con su cabello más que cano y bigote perfectamente recortado entro al cuarto señalando con nerviosismo una carta abierta

-Cariño ¿recuerdas que invite a tu familia?

-Si, ¿y tú recuerdas que te advertí que era mala idea?

-Bien pues adivina que

-Vienen para acá – suspiro resignada

-En veinte minutos según la hora que anoto mi asistente

Ella se quedó pensando en el grave peligro que corrían sus figurillas de porcelana ante semejante huracán que se aproximaba, levantándose con una gracia casi felina la mujer le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amado que estaba aterrado al ver por el balcón un enorme Dodge Sedan modelo del 46 de un naranja intenso estacionarse frente a su mansión, volvió la vista frenéticamente ante su amante que ya estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era un misterio

-Están aquí – anuncio emocionado

-Espera a que piten – advirtió con malicia en sus ojos

Efectivamente una estruendosa corneta que tocaba la melodía de la cucaracha retumbo haciendo que hasta las aves del jardín se asustaran

-Son todos unos personajes – comento riendo al ver que las advertencias de Elizabeth eran ciertas su familia parecía sacada de un manicomio

-Te lo dije – asintió ella con un aire bastante formal

-Vamos a casarnos… nena debo conocer a tu hijo y a tu antigua suegra…

-Y a mi yerno y a mis nietos – añadió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros

El mundo se le revolvió por completo, ella casi nunca hablaba de su ex o de su hijo dando a entender que por su contextura física ella debía tener un hijo de unos doce años bastante rebelde que se quedó con su abuela paterna después de perder a su padre… pero está ya era otra cosa

-¿nietos? ¿yerno? Pero ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!

-¡nunca le preguntes eso a una dama! – exclamo desafiante

-S-sí, lo siento…

Caminaron a la entrada principal para recibir a los invitados, el auto era aún más enorme y robusto de cerca, al parecer había varias personas en su interior el señor Adams estaba ansioso de conocer a la familia de su amada Elizabeth, ver en persona a la famosísima y mil veces mencionada Erina Joestar y ver qué tan desastroso era el tal Joseph del que su amada tanto renegaba cuando recibía el correo o una que otra llamada telefónica

-Buon pomeriggio - saludo un intimidante hombre rubio que salió del auto

Aparentemente el sujeto es italiano al ver su idioma y gestos, salió del asiento del conductor cerrando la puerta dejando ver que era bastante alto y fuerte, Elizabeth apenas asintió sonriente dejando muchísimas dudas a su prometido que solo calculaba si era su hijo o no, ella no era la persona más expresiva del mundo la verdad esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas y nunca sabia con que salía después

-Bienvenido – saludo el hombre mayor al sujeto de temibles ojos esmeralda

Estrecho la mano del tipo que vestía elegantemente con su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás haciéndole lucir como todo un gánster de película aun con todo y esas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas y ni hablar de la corbata con un curioso diseño de triángulos, después la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a un tipo aún más alto, con pinta de ser un boxeador o algún peleador por el estilo, había algo en su gestos que le era idéntico al de Elizabeth por lo que el señor Adams adivino que era el hijo de ella, ese cabello revuelto quizás por el viento, la mirada de un azul intenso lleno de astucia y malicia tan contraria a la intensa y gélida mirada de Ella "debe ser como su padre" pensó preguntándose cómo habría sido el difunto George Joestar

-Hola ~~~~- comento con alegría apenas con un gesto

La mujer se revolvió allí donde estaba como si le doliera la falta de modales que tenía su hijo

-Mucho gusto – sentencio Adams mirándole con curiosidad

El castaño procedió a saludar a su madre con un gesto y sigue derecho a abrir las puertas de los asientos traseros de donde ayudo a bajar a una temblorosa mujer muy anciana que apenas podía tenerse en pie con ayuda de su bastón

-Mucho gusto – saludo la mujer estrechando la mano del anfitrión

-Encantado de conocerla señora Erina – saludo con una reverencia y un beso en la mano de la dama que solo le veía completamente seria

-Veo que mi Elizabeth le hablo mucho de mi

-Así es… - de verdad estaba honrado de ver a la mujer

El hombre no había notado el montón de ojos curiosos que se asomaban desde el interior del auto vigilándole sagazmente, cada movimiento cada gesto se sintió como ratón de laboratorio

-Saluden – ordeno el rubio con un marcado acento italiano

-Okay – comento un niño de quizás unos siete años

Un chiquillo rubio y de unos ojos azul turquesa bajo del auto mascando un chicle, Adams no estaba muy bien ese día, pero juraba que esa goma de mascar había echado chispas cuando el niño la reventó, el menor con el cabello revuelto le miraba altivo y orgulloso apenas enarcando una ceja antes de darse un golpe en el pecho y presentarse

-Giorgio Zeppeli - Joestar – anuncio sin ninguna educación

Una niña que no tendría más de seis años bajo de auto tratando de no arrugar su precioso vestido de florecitas y acomodando su bonico cabello dorado oscuro le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano que solo encogió sus hombros con una altanería sobrehumana

-Holy – comento la niña – mucho gusto ¿señor? – pregunto con esos dulces ojos verdes

-Adams, Bryan Adams* - se presentó conmovido por la dulzura que irradiaba la pequeña

-¡yo soy Dante! – saludo un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años que salió de la nada

El anfitrión estaba boquiabierto de ver lo inquietos que eran esos niños, el tal Dante tenía el cabello algo más castaño que sus hermanos mayores, pero tenía esas mismas marcas en sus mejillas tan particulares y una malicia que hacia retroceder a cualquiera

-M-mucho gusto – saludo impactado

-Y ella es Lionetta – anuncio Joseph con su bebita en brazos

Elizabeth solo asintió sonriente al ver a la pequeña que se chupaba el dedo mirándolos con cierto aire orgulloso digno de una italiana, sus cabellos eran particularmente rubios y esa mirada intensa que era idéntica a la de la mujer hizo que Adams asintiera aceptando que de verdad eran sus nietos (aunque con el físico de su linda "Eli" podría ser perfectamente sus hijos)

-¿son tus hijos? – pregunto al rubio que estaba retando con la mirada a los niños

-Aunque no lo parezca… – asintió sonriendo con sorna – si lo son

Erina soltó una curiosa risa ahogada antes de ver por encima de sus lentes al confundido anfitrión

-No tienes que preocuparte por ellos… Elizabeth siempre fue muy independiente

-¿uh? – estaba confundido ni él fue tan distante con sus hijos- no entiendo…

-Es mejor así, suegra – corto la morena con brusquedad – no estuve antes…

Bryan pudo sentir lo pesado que se estaba tornando el ambiente mientras Elizabeth miraba con amargura a un lado, era sumamente reservada no era propio de ella demostrar alguna emoción como el dolor o la tristeza con la misma facilidad con lo que lo haría otra mujer

-Y ¿Quién quiere almorzar?

-¡YO! – espeto Dante alzando los brazos como loco

-Es como un pozo sin fondo – renegó Giorgio frunciendo el ceño antes de que el gruñido de su estómago le delatara haciendo reír a su padre a carcajada limpia

-non è l'unico – bromeo el hombre rubio revolviéndole el cabello con uno que otro coscorrón al niño que le miraba cabreado - pazienza, figlio mio

-Certo, visto che non devi mangiare i disastri di Mamá – refunfuño el chico imitándole

-Più rispetto! Damn child… – se defendió Joseph entendiendo algo de la conversación

El comentario del chico con todo y el arremedo hizo sonreír bastante a Elizabeth que apenas pudo disimular la risa mientras veía de reojo a su prometido tratando de entender el idioma

-Muy bien ahora si – anuncio Elizabeth aplaudiendo para centrar la atención de los presentes – él es mi prometido el señor Bryan Adams ¿entendido? – anuncio viendo fijamente a los presentes – Bryan ella es Erina Joestar

-Encantado – volvió a saludar el hombre con una leve reverencia

-El rubio de acá – señalo Elizabeth sujetando al italiano del brazo – es Caesar Zeppeli mi yerno, el grandulón es mi hijo Joseph Joestar y los niños son sus hijos

-¿Jojo, Jolye, Dan y Loreta? - comento Adams a su prometida en su oído tratando de corroborar si siquiera entendió los nombres de los pequeños

-Giorgio, Holy, Dante y Lionetta – le corrigió rápidamente

-¿Por qué tienen tantos? - susurro a su amada

-Son católicos – murmuro ella con naturalidad

-Oh…

Adams asintió volviendo la vista a los niños que ya andaban correteando alrededor de su bisabuela que apenas les veía con una apacible sonrisa ya que ese caos era su pan de cada día

-Mucho gusto. Estoy encantado de conocerles finalmente – anuncio con toda la elegancia del mundo – el almuerzo que preparo la servidumbre está listo así que por favor acompáñenos al comedor

+++o+++

Estaban todos perfectamente acomodados en un enorme y lujoso comedor digno de la realeza, la servidumbre que estaba perfectamente uniformada y presentada sirvió los platos, Caesar apenas paso saliva viendo la enorme cantidad de cubiertos alrededor del plato temiendo que su escasa educación le traicionara, su maestra y ahora suegra le miro de reojo mientras acomodaba su servilleta, tomando aire espero que llegaban con los platos

-Espero que les guste – menciono el señor Adams sonriente

Caesar asintió cuando vio el plato era el famoso Espagueti Nero di Sepia di Fruti di Mare, el negruzco color de la pasta le trajo instintivamente un millar de recuerdos a lo que vuelve la vista a Jojo quien apenas se aguantaba la risa mirando embobado las caritas de asco que ponían sus niños, Holy veía el plato como si alguien hubiera incendiado la pasta y arrasado con todo en un gesto de horror absoluto, Giorgio apenas la tocaba con el tenedor arrugando la nariz mientras Dante ni corto ni perezoso levanto la mano como si pidiera la palabra

-¿si? – pregunto Elizabeth temiendo alguna burrada de su nieto

-¿se les quemo la pasta?

-No, esa pasta es así por la tinta de calamar – explico con toda la seriedad del caso

Fue decir calamar y escuchar el coro de todos los más pequeños con un rotundo "IUUUUGH"

-Vamos, esta rico – les animo el castaño llevándose un bocado que le tiño los labios

-Emmmm – Holy apenas le veía comer completamente asqueada – Mami, yo paso

-Al cabo que ni hambre tengo – susurro Giorgio bebiendo un poco de agua

Adams apenas reía al ver lo des complicado que era uno de los más jóvenes que ya estaba terminando con su plato untándose hasta la camisa de tinta mientras comía a manotadas ignorando por completo los cubiertos, Elizabeth apenas les veía de reojo como si fingiese que no conocía a los presentes hasta que Erina le tomo la mano y con un gentil gesto la convenció de que se relajara un poco y entonces le soltó un tierno

-Es bueno reunirse una vez ¿no crees Elizabeth?

-Si – asintió indecisa

-Esta exquisito – comento Caesar que era quien mejor se defendía con los oscuros fideos

Comieron en un ambiente más ameno mientras charlaban de temas más comunes y banales desde el clima, los hijos hasta las carreras que habían tomado

-¡yo soy diseñador de aviones! – explico Jojo bastante emocionado

-Es mejor que nunca los ensaye el mismo – comento Caesar entre dientes antes de recibir un pisotón que le hico brincar del su asiento – perdón, me atore – fingió delicadamente

-¿y usted aun es piloto de carreras? – pregunto Adams viendo al rubio con curiosidad

-Para nada, gane suficiente dinero para invertir en esto y aquello…

Es un magnate de los bienes raíces, restaurantes y algo tiene que ver con el cine – explicaba Elizabeth inflando el pecho con orgullo

-¡increíble!

-Si, bueno algo así… es una productora sencilla, se dedican sobre todo al terror

-¿terror? – pregunto el anfitrión aún más intrigado – yo me dedico al drama

Erina estaba aun con Lionetta en brazos mientras convencía a su bisnieto mayor de comer antes de que su hermanito arrasara también con su plato, el siempre terco Giorgio Zeppeli solo negó con la cabeza y en un susurro lleno de malicia le explico cómo su plan era dejarlo que se llenara y esperar para robarle el postre, ella reía por lo bajo al ver lo maquiavélico que podía a llegar a ser uno de los principales herederos de la voluntad Joestar "cada vez son peores, Jonathan si los vieras" peso con ternura recordando la eterna nobleza de su difunto esposo

-¿y sus hijos señor Adams?

-Mi hija se casó con un extranjero, se fue con él y casi nunca la veo

-¡eso es terrible! – exclamo Caesar – si mis hijas se fueran no lo soportaría

-Es un mal que no se le desea a nadie – comento Joseph ya algo excedido con el vino

-Lo se… mis nietas Anni-Frid y Agnetha* solo vienen una vez al año

-Son súper monas – comento Elizabeth pensando en el abismo de diferencia con sus nietos

Anni-Frid y Agnetha tenía años respectivamente eran rubias como su madre con ojos verdes y mirada suave, las típicas niñitas que juegan a las princesas temen a los insectos y toman te… y bueno cuando aún estaba en New York con su hijo ella misma veía como Holy y Giorgio que apenas si se llevaban un año de diferencia vivían como perros y gatos peleando a los golpes por absolutamente todo, Holy tras esa carita de ángel era terriblemente orgullosa, los demás niños le temían porque era terriblemente irascible mientras que Giorgio el primogénito era sagaz y temerario él era de los que tenía la mente y la lengua terriblemente afiladas adivinando lo que alguien estaba pensando antes de que siguiera hablara y cuando ella se marchó Dante apenas acababa de nacer pero al juzgar por su mirada era más mañoso y engatusador que cualquier jugador al póker con el que se halla topado

-¿vienen acá? – pregunto el niño mayor haciendo cálculos en su retorcida cabecita

-¿tienen dónde jugar? – se unió Dante al complot aun con la boca llena – ¿y juguetes?

-Si – comento Adams convencido de la inocencia de los pequeños – si quieren más tarde pueden jugar allá, también tenemos Dardos y una mesa de Pool…

-El sintió como su prometida le daba un codazo que casi le quiebra las costillas y con una mirada asesina le advirtió que parara, ella tenía su finísima coleccion de huevos de Fabergé

-Más tarde cariño – comento ella entre dientes

-Si… más tarde – tosió sin alientos

-¿y usted está trabajando en algún proyecto?

-Si, Elizabeth me conto de una criada que se fugó con un piloto mercenario. La premisa perfecta para una historia romántica más ahora que ya paso la guerra y es más fácil plantear historias sin toda esa propaganda bélica

-Bastante romántico – suspiro la anciana

-¿y los vampiros? – pregunto Holy en su eterno encanto

-¿vampiros? – pregunto el anfitrión enarcando una ceja

-Si, las mejores historias tienen vampiros – se unió Dante

-Excepto Batman, él no es un vampiro como dicen los niños tontos – explico Giorgio

-Y los monstruos milenarios que salen de los muros – insistió la pequeña rubia

-Jajajajajaja, que imaginación tienen ¿no Eli?

-Si… imaginación…

+++o+++

Al final de la cena todos estaban en la sala de estar charlando junto a la elegante fogata con esculturas de mármol a los lados, Joseph arrullaba a su hija más pequeña mientras esta bebía de su biberón, los demás estaban jugando Poker en un ambiente tan relajado que nadie se percató de como los niños ya estaban metidos en el famoso salón con la mesa de Pool, al parecer a su corta edad Giorgio ya se defendía más que un adulto promedio en el juego además de que él y su hermana jugaban amañando la famosa bola blanca por medio del Hamon, Dante estaba a sus anchas ignorando la batalla campal que libraban los mayores… estaba más ocupado revisando que guardaban todos y cada uno de esos huevos de pascua uno más exótico y refina que el anterior, tan frágiles y hermosos le daban ganas de morder alguno para ver si no eran de chocolate

-¡Fuck! – espeto la rubia al notar que había perdido el tiro

-Entonces a tres bandas – bromeo su hermano creyéndose todo un experto

-¿Qué son tres bandas? – pregunto desconfiada

-Ni idea papá dijo que así también se jugaba – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¡miren! – interrumpió el más joven

Ellos lo dejaron todo a un lado para ir a ver que había hecho el más problemático de los tres, el sabia como arrastrarlos en sus líos a la perfección para terminar juntos en el mismo castigo, así que Holy apenas si se aproximó con cuidado temiendo quedarse sin postre de nuevo

-Es un barco – comento sacándolo del huevo

-¡lo rompiste! – exclamo Holy aterrada

-No…

Y puf se le resbalo de las manos reventándose contra el suelo

-Merda! – exclamo la rubio abrazándose al taco – ahora si lo esta

-Pffff no es nada… - comento Dante bastante calmado – solo es pegarlo

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la niña recogiendo las piezas del suelo

-Ya verán – sentencio más que confiado

Al final del día Elizabeth y su prometido despidieron a los invitados que se marcharon bastante risueños, tenían la bendición de Erina la aprobación de Joseph y toda la amabilidad de Caesar a su disposición dejando a Adams mucho más tranquilo, Elizabeth y su hija eran muy amigas así que por ese lado no le inquietaba… ya sellando esa parte del asunto podían casarse sin problemas. El auto naranja brillante se marchó con la enorme familia mucho más calmada, los niños dormían al igual que la anciana mientras Joseph bastante pasado de copas no paraba de fastidiar a Caesar que solo reía a carcajada limpia con las niñerías de su amante

-Bien, ya se fueron – concluyo Adams tomando a Elizabeth por la cintura

-Si… prométeme que no volverás a invitarlos hasta el próximo año - suplico cansada

-Está bien, además no son tan "bizarros" como dices

-¿no? – pregunto incrédula limitándose a levantar ambas cejas

-Son gente bástate des complicada, es todo

-Giorgio dijo que sería cazador de vampiros por aprobación de Erina

-Bueno y algo supersticiosos – insistió

-Holy maldice más que un camionero y Dante me da miedo

-Bueno es una niña criada por hombres acostumbrados a otro estilo de vida… y Dante si da miedo… mucho miedo ¡es más astuto que un zorro!

Ella asintió sintiendo escalofríos al ver lo que la futura generación de Zeppelis deparaba, ¿tendrían el carácter para enfrentar la tragedia de los Joestar? ¿podrían salir victoriosos al oscuro destino de los Zeppeli? Tenían muchísimo potencial, pero con esa actitud que se gastaban no sabía que esperar, encomendando su confianza a que cuando llegue el momento reluzcan su voluntad y valor no le dio más importancia al asunto y siguió en lo suyo

-Ves cariño, no había nada de qué preocuparse

Ella apenas bufo poco convencida y lleno derechito a la famosa mesa de Pool noto como el pasillo estaba muy quieto, los cuadros en su sitio y un ligero olor a tiza inundaba el lugar Bryan le acompaño y encendiendo un interruptor se encontraron con que algo no cuadraba

-El buque esta fuera del huevo – señalo con desconfianza la mujer

-Seguro estuvieron cureoseandooooo – entonces noto algo pegajoso en su pie

-¿es chicle?

Ella tomo la joya y sintió un poderoso destello de Hamon que la sellaba a cal y canto ella pego un respingo de miedo mientras retrocedía chocando con la mesa que al igual que una bomba de humo libero muchísima tiza azul rey dejándoles completamente cubiertos hasta la coronilla, el viejo guionista apenas tosía tratando de quitarse el sabor de la boca

-¿Qué paso?

-Es muy sospechoso – anuncio la mujer quitándose los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos sin untar de tiza - ¿para que la tiza?

-¿de qué hablas?

-Es una distracción – sentencio al ver como el huevo se desquebrajaba

-De entre sus manos salió chicle que aun chispeaba dejando los pedazos sueltos

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto el rubio quitándose la tiza del cabello

-¿aun crees que son lindos?

-Al menos son creativos

-¿eh?

-Mira

En el techo la tiza se había pegado a algo similar a burbujas de jabón que decían _Sorry Grandma,_ con este último detalle ella solo bufo recordando que eran los dignos hijos del peor embustero y posiblemente el peor de los tramposos (capaz de derrotar a un dios) Joseph Joestar.

-En la vida vuelven a pisar esta casa – sentencio colérica

-Aich pero cariño… - replico su prometido con un puchero bastante tierno

-No

-Pero…

-No

-Cariño…

-No me retes Bryan no me retes…

Así se quedaron en medio de la tiza que tardaron días en limpiar hasta del techo.

++++0++++

*Umberto Tozzi: musico melodico italiano

*Andrea Bocelli es un cantante, tenor, músico, escritor y productor musical italiano.

*Bryan Adams es un cantante, cantautor, músico y fotógrafo, filántropo canadiense.

*Anni-Frid y Agnetha : cantantes suecas y ex-miembros del grupo ABBA.

Sin ser más agradezco mucho que llegaran hasta aquí, recibo con gusto comentarios, correcciones y Hate si es necesario…

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
